Family Ties
by IndyGirl89
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are married and the proud new parents of a beautiful baby girl, Kirsten. Their lives couldn't be happier. But when an old enemy seeking revenge kidnaps Kirsten in the dead of night, will Anna and Kristoff be willing to risk everything to get her back? Set about three years after the events of Frozen. (Cover image credit goes to themousemovement on DeviantArt.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, my third Frozen fanfic! This one took me a little while to get started, 'cause I didn't have any source material, like with my other two. But I hope you enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A small cry punctuated the otherwise silent night as the royal family slept. Anna groaned, about to get up, when Kristoff laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get her," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Anna mumbled, going back to sleep.

Not wanting to disturb Anna, Kristoff slowly and carefully rolled out of bed and padded softly across the room to where his baby daughter Kirsten lay squirming in her cradle.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispered, gently lifting her from her cradle and into his strong arms. He started walking slowly around the room, gently swaying back and forth, trying to soothe her. He wasn't real good yet, but in the month since Kirsten was born, Anna had been so tired he felt she deserved a break. Fortunately, it didn't take long before she quieted and fell back asleep. Kristoff put her back in her cradle, tucked her blankets around her, and lightly kissed her forehead.

He smiled down at her. She looked just like Anna: wide blue eyes, freckles sprinkled across her dimpled cheeks and her cute little nose (which thankfully resembled Anna's), and tiny little hands that barely fit around his finger. The one trait that made her different from her mother was the tuft of light blond hair on her head the exact same shade as her father's. Kristoff never thought he could love anyone as much as Anna, but when Kirsten had been born, and he had held her for the first time, that love had doubled.

"I love you," he whispered to his sleeping daughter. He carefully climbed back in bed next to Anna, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her hair, and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, snuggling against him. Kristoff smiled as he fell back asleep, thinking about how lucky he was to have two beautiful girls to love.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and pleasant. The sun peeked through a gap in the curtains, poking Anna's eyes and waking her up. She yawned, stretched, and rolled over to greet Kristoff, only to find that his side of the bed was empty. Puzzled, she sat up and looked around the room, but didn't see him anywhere. Then she remembered: as the ice business was booming again, Kristoff had had to work long hours cutting and selling ice. Anna sometimes hated summer, because she didn't get to see Kristoff as often as she did during the fall and winter.

A soft cooing interrupted her thoughts. She got up and walked over to the cradle in the corner of the room. Baby Kirsten was awake and smiling. Anna smiled down at her.

"Good morning, my little angel," she said, carefully lifting her from her cradle and kissing her cheek. Kirsten cooed again. "Yes, I did see the sun," Anna said, walking with her over to the window. "You know, we have your Auntie Elsa to thank for that. Without her, there'd still be snow on the ground and we wouldn't have the sun. I bet you didn't know that Auntie Elsa can thaw snow and ice as well as make it." Anna gasped. "Maybe she can make you something special. Should we go ask her?" Kirsten smiled as if in answer. "Let's go see if she's awake," Anna said. "But let's get ourselves dressed first, okay?"

Anna gently laid Kirsten on the bed and went over to the wardrobe, while still keeping a close eye on her daughter. She pulled out a light green, calf-length morning dress for herself and a ruffly blue dress for Kirsten. Once they were both dressed and Anna had done her hair in her usual braids, she picked up Kirsten and went to find Elsa.

First, she tried Elsa's bedroom, but after knocking a few times with no answer, she decided that Elsa must already be up. She walked slowly and cautiously down the stairs, not wanting to jostle Kirsten. She went into the great hall, but didn't see Elsa there, either. Just as she started wondering where else Elsa could be, Gerda came bustling up to her.

"Good morning, your highness," she said, curtsying. "And good morning, little one." She tickled Kirsten under her chin, and Kirsten cooed.

"Gerda, have you seen my sister?" Anna asked.

"Yes, your highness, she's up in the morning room," Gerda replied. "I was actually just on my way up to tell you. She'd like you to join her for breakfast."

"What about Kirsten?" Anna asked in puzzlement.

"I'll take her to the wet nurse and make sure she's fed," Gerda replied, gently taking Kirsten. "You go on. Her majesty's expecting you."

Still puzzled, Anna made her way back upstairs. Just as Gerda had said, Elsa was in the morning room, a small, light-blue room with big windows that let in the morning sun. She was sitting at a small round table covered in white linen, reading some missives from neighboring kingdoms. Two places were set with fine china and silverware. Also on the table was a tureen of porridge, a small plate of pastries, a bowl of fruit, and a jug of orange juice. Elsa looked up and smiled as Anna entered the room.

"Morning," she said, as Anna sat down across from her. She was wearing a light blue morning frock and her hair was styled in its usual braid. "Help yourself," she said, gesturing at the food on the table.

"Okay," said Anna, helping herself to some porridge and fruit. "Any particular reason you wanted to have breakfast with me?"

"What's wrong with wanting to spend some time with my sister?" Elsa asked, smiling at her.

"Nothing, I guess," said Anna, taking a spoonful of porridge. "It's just that Gerda seemed so insistent that I join you. She even took Kirsten to the wet nurse to be fed."

"Hmm," said Elsa thoughtfully, before returning her attention back to the missives.

"Anything of importance?" Anna asked, pouring herself some orange juice.

"Not really," Elsa sighed, taking a pastry. "Just Weselton trying to re-negotiate trade and the Southern Isles apologizing yet again for Hans' behavior during the…..the incident." She quickly took a bite of pastry and kept reading.

Anna knew what Elsa meant by saying "incident". She figured that Elsa must still feel guilty about the accidental winter she had caused almost three years ago. She also knew that Elsa didn't like to talk about it much, if at all. So she pretended not to have noticed Elsa's awkwardness and took another spoonful of porridge.

"So," said Elsa, folding up the missives and taking another bite of her pastry. "Kristoff working again?"

"Yeah," Anna sighed, playing with her spoon. "He's had to put in some long hours again."

"Well, it is summer again," said Elsa, smiling. "And it has been rather warm lately. So people have been demanding more ice than ever."

"I know," Anna said, finishing her porridge and taking a pastry. "I wish I could take Kirsten up to visit him, but it's just been too warm, and she's too little yet."

"Well, she's only a month old," said Elsa, taking a sip of orange juice. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to take her up there."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Gerda entered, carrying Kirsten, who was smiling and cooing.

"Your highness," said Gerda, walking over to Anna. "The little one is all fed."

"Thank you, Gerda," said Anna, taking her daughter from the servant. "Sounds like someone has a full, happy tummy." She tickled Kirsten under her chin, and she cooed again.

"You're welcome," said Gerda, curtsying. "Oh, your majesty? A young man is here to see you."

"A young man?" Elsa said, standing up. "Who? And where is he from?"

"He wouldn't give his name, your majesty, but he did say that he's from the Southern Isles," Gerda answered.

Elsa sighed, trying not to look irritated.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna asked, looking up from tickling Kirsten's belly.

"It's probably one of Hans' brothers following up on those many missives I've received from his family," Elsa replied, shuffling through the papers on the table. "And I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone from that family. Tell him that I apologize, but I'm tied up with other things," she told Gerda.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," said Gerda, curtsying again. "He said it was very urgent."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, opening her eyes. "Show him to the study and tell him I'll be with him shortly."

"Yes, your majesty," said Gerda, curtsying once more before she left, leaving the two sisters, and Kirsten, alone again.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take this unwelcome visitor," said Elsa, scooping the piles of paper into a neat stack.

"It's okay, Elsa," said Anna, smiling up at her. "I was actually thinking of going for a walk around the castle with Kirsten." She tickled Kirsten again, and she cooed. "Besides, a lot of the staff haven't even met her yet."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, heading for the door.

"Of course I'm sure," said Anna, waving a hand at Elsa. "You go do your queenly duties with whatever-his-name-is. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm used to being alone. Well, I'm not really alone," she said, kissing Kirsten on the top of her head.

"Okay," said Elsa, opening the door. "I shouldn't be long – five, ten minutes tops."

"Okay," Anna said. "And Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa answered, on her way out the door.

"When you're finished, I've got something to ask you."

"Okay," said Elsa. "See you in a bit."

"Bye," Anna said. "Kirsten, say bye-bye to your Auntie Elsa." But Kirsten just cooed and babbled, her way of saying goodbye.

"Bye-bye, Kirsten," Elsa said, laughing. Then she disappeared into the hall, leaving Anna alone with Kirsten.

Anna sighed and looked down at Kirsten. "Well, my love, shall we go see about that walk?" she said, standing up and walking out into the hallway, which branched off in two directions, to the left and to the right.

"Which way?" she asked, looking down at Kirsten. But Kirsten just cooed and babbled again. Anna laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing," she whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek, and she started walking.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one! More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for all the follows and faves! This story is getting a better response than my other two! Anyway, here's the second chapter. This one turned out to be longer than I anticipated. I was hoping to get the suspense going in this chapter, but I guess it's gonna have to wait for the next one! I hope you enjoy it, anyway, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elsa stood outside her study door, trying to calm herself. She was starting to regret her decision in meeting with this man from the Southern Isles. She didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Anyone, any_thing_ from the Southern Isles was never good news.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Facing her was a set of tall windows with drapes in the Arendelle colors of green and purple, to her left was a tall bookshelf filled with books, and to her right was a richly carved desk with an ornate chair sitting behind it. In a smaller, less ornate chair in front of the desk sat a man in full uniform. He stood as Elsa entered the room, causing the medals on his chest to jingle.

Elsa stopped and stared. She couldn't help it. As unwelcome as this visitor might be, his handsome features almost made up for it. He was taller than her by about a head, with curly, dark brown hair, a straight nose, full mouth, and bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. He was thin, but muscular, which Elsa thought would come in handy when wielding the long sword at his belt.

Realizing that she was staring, Elsa blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, a little embarrassed.

"It's quite all right, your majesty," the man said, smiling. "It happens often, actually."

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name," Elsa said, moving to stand behind the desk. Unfortunately, this put her in almost direct eye line with those startling green eyes of his.

"I'm Prince Fredrik of the Southern Isles," he said, bowing. "I apologize for not introducing myself to your servant earlier, but I was in a bit of a hurry to see you."

"So I heard," said Elsa, motioning for him to sit down, while taking a seat opposite him. "Let's get straight to it, then. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, your majesty," Fredrik said, sitting back down. "It's about my brother."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What about him?" she asked. She knew this was the reason this guy wanted to talk to her, and it was why she hadn't wanted to see him in the first place.

"Well," Fredrik said, hesitating. "You have been receiving those missives we've been sending you?"

"Yes, I have," said Elsa, bristling. "And I'm not ready to forgive your brother or your family and I don't think I ever will be, so if that's why you're here, then there's no reason to continue this meeting." She stood up, her hands curled into fists at her side. Still, she could feel ice spreading beneath her feet in her anger.

"Actually, your majesty, it's about another matter entirely," said Fredrik, also standing.

Elsa's face went from angry to confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Have you read those missives we've been sending you?" Fredrik asked.

"Well, of course I have!" said Elsa indignantly. "How dare you suggest such a—"

"All the way through?"

"Yes, all the—" She stopped. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember reading the missives all the way through. She remembered reading the apologies, but then she must've stopped after that, not wanting to go any further.

"I take it you missed the second part of the missives?" Fredrik asked, smiling slightly.

Elsa didn't say anything. Yes, she had missed the second part of the missives, but she didn't want him to know that. It would almost display a sign of weakness, that she didn't really care about important messages like that. Luckily, Fredrik didn't notice.

"Well, those missives weren't just apologies, your majesty," Fredrik continued gravely. "They were warnings."

"Warnings?" Elsa started. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this.

"Yes, your majesty," Fredrik said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Elsa, her voice shaking a little.

"Well," said Fredrik slowly. "It appears that we have lost track of my youngest brother."

Elsa just stared at him. "What do you mean, 'lost track of him'?" she asked.

"Well, after his actions during the incident" – Elsa winced – "we placed him under house arrest," said Fredrik. "We'd been keeping him in a holding cell in our dungeon, which we were sure was virtually inescapable. At least, up until about a month ago." He paused, looking Elsa straight in the eyes. She stared back at him, and her worst fears were confirmed.

"You mean…..you mean he's escaped?" Elsa asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm afraid so, your majesty," Fredrik replied.

Elsa sat back down, unable to remain standing any longer. She was in shock. "What measures are you taking against this?" she asked.

"We currently have guards and soldiers out searching for him," Fredrik replied. "And we have reason to believe that he may be headed for your kingdom."

"What reason is that?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

"The guards who were assigned to watch him day and night heard him muttering something in his sleep one night," Fredrik replied. "Something about revenge."

Revenge. The word hit Elsa hard like an icy blast to her chest. She had been afraid something like this might happen, but she had hoped it wouldn't be for a long time.

"Revenge?" she asked. "Against whom?"

"I'm afraid we're not sure, your majesty," Fredrik replied. "It could be anyone. Is there anyone in your kingdom, or family, he might have a grudge against?"

Elsa didn't say anything. Yes, there was: Anna. After the great thaw, Anna had told her what had happened with the two of them and because of that, Elsa had banished him. He would never be allowed back in.

"But, how can he get in?" Elsa asked softly. "I personally made sure that he was banished from Arendelle."

"Your majesty, knowing my brother, he will try to get in regardless of whether or not you banished him," Fredrik replied just as quietly.

Elsa collected herself. "What do you propose we do in the meantime?" she asked in a business-like tone.

"I suggest you take whatever precautions are necessary to secure your castle, kingdom, and all outlying areas," Fredrik instructed.

"Absolutely," said Elsa, standing up. "I will speak to my staff tonight and we'll see what we can come up with." She held out her hand, and Fredrik stood and shook it.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said when they had let go. "And I really do appreciate you taking the time to see me today."

"In all honesty, I wasn't really expecting anyone today," said Elsa, walking with him to the door. "But at least you made it worth my time."

"I always try, your majesty," Fredrik said, smiling.

"I'll have one of my servants see you out," said Elsa, opening the door.

"No, no, that's all right. I'll find my own way out," Fredrik replied. "Thank you again." He bowed, and Elsa inclined her head.

"You're welcome," she said.

He left. Elsa watched him as he walked down the hallway, turned a corner, and disappeared.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elsa was sitting at her desk in the study doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door and Anna came in, looking worn. She plopped down on the window seat and propped her feet up on a footstool.

"Hi," said Elsa, looking up from her work.

"Hi," said Anna breathlessly.

"How was the walk?"

"Good," Anna answered, leaning back against the window.

"Where's Kirsten?" Elsa asked, looking at her.

"Up in the nursery, sleeping," said Anna. "I guess the walk must've tired her out."

"Looks like it tired you out, too," said Elsa, smiling.

"Yeah, and I usually don't get so tired just walking," said Anna. "It must be leftover from the birth." She yawned and stretched. "I think I might take a nap." She stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Oh, before you go, there's something I need to talk to you and Kristoff about," said Elsa, also standing.

Anna paused a few feet in front of the door. "But Kristoff's working," she said, puzzled.

There was a knock on the door, and Kristoff entered. "Not anymore," he said, smiling.

Anna ran to him and hugged him. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Kristoff replied. They shared a kiss.

"All right, you two lovebirds," Elsa said, laughing.

Anna and Kristoff broke apart, but kept holding each other's hands. "Sorry," said Anna, blushing a little. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well," said Elsa, walking around her desk. "It's about Hans."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, and then back at Elsa. "What about him?" Kristoff asked.

"That was exactly my reaction," said Elsa, clasping her hands in front of her. "You know that young man who wanted to see me earlier?"

"Yeah," said Anna slowly.

"That was Prince Fredrik of the Southern Isles, one of Hans' older brothers," Elsa said. "It appears he's escaped."

Anna looked at Kristoff, then back at Elsa, confused. "What do you mean, escaped?" Kristoff asked.

"Well," said Elsa slowly. "After the, you know, the incident, I personally banished him from Arendelle and his brothers had him placed under house arrest and locked him up in a holding cell, with guards outside day and night."

"How did he escape?" Anna asked, shocked.

"That's just it, they're not sure," Elsa answered. "They thought that cell was virtually inescapable. They say he's headed for Arendelle, to seek revenge."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Nobody spoke. Anna's heart was pounding in her chest. She looked at Elsa, then at Kristoff, and then back at Elsa.

"Revenge?" Anna asked, her voice quivering a little. "On who?"

Elsa hesitated. She didn't want to scare Anna, but after all those years of lies, she felt that she finally deserved the truth. "They're not sure, but I think it's you," she said.

"What?" said Anna in a hushed voice.

"That's impossible," said Kristoff. "Anna never did anything to him, except punch him in the face. I regret not doing it myself." He looked down at Anna, and she smiled up at him.

"I know that, but that still won't stop him from coming," said Elsa.

Anna hugged Kristoff and buried her face in his chest. "It's all right," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "What are we gonna do?" he asked Elsa.

"I will be speaking to the guards and other staff later tonight," Elsa replied. "We'll see what kind of safety measures we can put in place to prevent Hans from getting in. Or at least try to. If worse comes to worst, I may have to use some of my powers. I only hope that I won't have to resort to that."

"What can we do?" Kristoff asked.

"I will put a temporary postponement on all ice cutting and delivering," said Elsa. "That way, the ice cutters will stay inside the castle walls and you can keep a closer watch on Anna and Kirsten. I strongly advise you to keep them both within your sight at all times. I will also post two guards outside your door for protection day and night. At least until this whole thing blows over."

After another moment of silence, Anna voiced the one question she had been afraid to ask until this point. "Will you be locking the gates again?"

"No," said Elsa gently. "But I would still advise you to stay within the grounds. If you do need to go out into the village, I want you to have at least one guard accompany you."

Anna buried her face in Kristoff's chest again, her eyes stinging with tears.

Elsa walked over to the couple and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Anna," she said. "But this is the only way I'll be able to protect you."

"I know," Anna sniffled. "I just hope it's not for too long."

"So do I," Elsa said, and she smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go address the citizens."

Anna heard the door open and close, and she knew that she and Kristoff were alone.

Kristoff looked down at her. She had stopped sniffling, but tears still shone in her eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"What if he breaks through the walls?" Anna asked him, her voice still quivering. "What if he breaks into the castle? What if-"

"Shh, it'll be okay," Kristoff whispered, holding her close. "Elsa knows what she's doing."

"I know," Anna said, her voice muffled against his chest. "It's just – I'm scared, Kristoff."

"I know," said Kristoff, rocking her. "I know. I am, too."

"You are?" Anna asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," Kristoff answered. "What if something were to happen to you? Or Kirsten? I would never forgive myself."

"I guess the trolls were right," said Anna, smiling.

"About what?" Kristoff asked, also smiling.

"We are perfect for each other."

Kristoff chuckled and pulled Anna close again.

* * *

**Whew! Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so long, and I also apologize if you got bored with all the dialogue. I wanted to introduce and explain the Hans situation in greater detail. Again, hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, here's the third chapter, and I really do apologize for leaving you guys hanging. I was busy for a few days and the story had to be put on hold. But I promise, the next chapter won't take me nearly as long as this one did. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next few days were some of the most boring that Anna could remember, besides the 13 years the castle gates had been closed. But ever since the news of Hans' escape, Anna had been trying to keep her word to Elsa by staying within the castle grounds. It wasn't easy, but at least she had Kristoff to keep her company. As Elsa had temporarily suspended ice harvesting and deliveries, he didn't have anything to do. They had started to spend the majority of their time with Kirsten, who, per Elsa's instructions, they now kept under close watch. But despite the comforting presence of Kristoff and the stricter security measures on the castle, Anna still didn't feel safe, but she knew that if anything were to happen to her or Kirsten, Kristoff would protect them.

Meanwhile, Elsa had been spending a lot of time in her study, whether it was meeting with dignitaries or reading the many missives that were coming in daily from the Southern Isles. She was kept busy from early morning until evening, when she took a break for supper and then walked around the castle and grounds enforcing the new security measures. She knew they were stricter than what was really necessary, but considering what Hans had almost done to her and Anna just before the great thaw, she wasn't taking any chances. As queen, and Anna's older sister, she now swore to protect her from any threat of danger that might come their way, using her powers if she absolutely needed to.

Fortunately, there had so far been no sighting of Hans, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. True, he could still be in the middle of his journey, but he could also already be there, and was just biding his time, waiting for the right moment to act. Elsa had strictly told the guards to notify her immediately if there was a confirmed sighting. She would then alert Anna and Kristoff, who were to take Kirsten to the safe room, a small room under the ground floor of the castle but above the dungeons. The head guards would be in charge of alerting the citizens. In the meantime, everyone was to stay inside or within 100 yards of their houses until further notice. Also, no one was to be outside after dark, as Elsa had temporarily set a strict curfew. Hardly anyone complained, though, as they all wanted to be safe.

Today saw Anna and Kristoff lounging around in their bedroom, lying on the bed playing with Kirsten, who was on her back between them. Anna was glad to be able to spend more time with Kristoff, but she wished it could've been under better circumstances.

Her thoughts must've shown on her face, because Kristoff was looking at her, concern etched on his face. "Anna?" he said.

"Hmm?" said Anna distractedly. She was tickling Kirsten's toes, making her giggle. But she was staring off into space, as if she had something on her mind.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, gently laying a hand on her arm. "You've been awfully quiet the past few days. It's not like you."

"Oh," said Anna, shaking herself back to earth. "I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"It's about Hans, isn't it?" Kristoff asked quietly, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, Kristoff, if only there was something we could do," Anna said, her voice catching in her throat. "It's only been a few days, but I'm so sick of being stuck behind closed gates. It's just like those 13 years while Elsa was shutting me out. The only difference is that I can interact with people who aren't servants or…..or our parents."

"Hey," Kristoff whispered, lightly stroking her cheek. "Everything will be fine. Elsa's doing all she can to ensure everyone's protection, especially her sister and her family." He smiled, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"I know," said Anna. "It's just….I thought we were done with the closed gates. Seeing closed and locked doors was a painful experience for me, and I hoped it would never happen again."

"But it won't be for that long again," Kristoff said, taking her hand.

"How can you be sure?" Anna asked, looking at him. "How can you possibly be sure?"

"I'm not," Kristoff answered. "I'm just hoping, like you."

Moving as close together as they could without squishing Kirsten, they wrapped their arms around her and each other and laid there for the longest time. Soon, Anna fell asleep, but Kristoff stayed awake to watch Kirsten. Looking at her, then at Anna, he suddenly realized just how much he loved them, and he vowed to protect them from now until the end of time.

* * *

A short time later, Kristoff was startled by a knock on the door. He opened his eyes with a start. He must've dozed off without realizing it. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, looked down, and breathed a sigh of relief. Kirsten was still lying between him and Anna, now fast asleep like her mother.

The knock came again. Kristoff heaved himself off the bed and walked over to the door. Stifling a big yawn, he opened it to find Kai on the other side.

"Good evening, Kristoff," he said, bowing. It had taken a while, but Kristoff had finally managed to get the staff to call him by his given name, instead of using the formal title of "sir". "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, no, it's fine," Kristoff said, stifling another big yawn. "We were just—" But his yawns got the best of him.

"I see," said Kai, chuckling. "Well, if you're up to it, her majesty requests your presence at dinner."

"Okay," said Kristoff, yawning yet again. "We'll be right down."

"Very good," said Kai, bowing again. "I will let her majesty know." He disappeared down the hall.

Kristoff closed the door and went back over to the bed. He gently shook Anna's shoulder. "Anna," he whispered. "Wake up." She didn't stir. He smiled, leaned down, and did the one thing he knew would wake her up. He gently blew in her ear. Anna squirmed and opened her eyes. She smiled.

"I hate when you do that," she said, sitting up and stretching.

"You know you love it," Kristoff said, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. He started nuzzling her neck.

"Kristoff!" Anna said, giggling. "Stop it! Is this the only reason you woke me up?"

"No," Kristoff answered, lifting his head and smiling at her. "But what's wrong with wanting to cuddle with my beautiful wife?" He kissed her.

"Kristoff," said Anna, after they broke apart. She had that stubborn, determined look on her face, the look that told him "Don't mess with me".

"Okay," said Kristoff, caving. "Elsa wants us to eat dinner with her."

"Now, was that so hard to say?" Anna asked, kissing him on the cheek. She carefully picked up Kirsten, not wanting to wake her. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Kristoff's hand and pulling him toward the door.

They walked quickly down to the great hall, making a little more noise than they intended and accidentally waking Kirsten, who started crying. Anna gently rocked her and she quieted down fairly quickly.

They entered the great hall and found Elsa waiting for them. The table was already set. There was a tureen of hot French onion soup, a platter of roast beef, boiled potatoes, some mixed vegetables, and a pitcher of cider.

"Hi," said Elsa, smiling at them.

"Hi," Anna said, sitting down across from her sister and smiling back. Kristoff sat down next to her. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet," Elsa replied, indicating that they should start serving themselves.

"How'd the meetings go?" Anna asked, ladling out soup for her and Kristoff.

"Stressful," Elsa answered, pouring herself some cider. "I'm glad they're over. How are you guys holding up?"

"Okay," said Anna, sipping her soup. "I'll be glad when this is all over and we can get back to our normal lives. I was telling Kristoff earlier how much I hate being stuck inside."

"I know," said Elsa, reaching over and taking Anna's hand. "But at least this time, you're not alone."

Anna looked at Elsa, then at Kristoff, and finally at Kirsten, who was sleeping again. Elsa was right; she wasn't alone. She had a sister who loved her, a husband who loved her, and a baby girl she knew would love her. She couldn't believe that anyone could love her so much, and yet she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"You're right," she said, looking around the table. "I'm glad we're all together this time." She took Kristoff's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back, and Anna leaned back against him, being careful not to disturb Kirsten.

"So," said Anna, smiling mischievously at Elsa. "Tell me about this Prince Fredrik."

"There's nothing to tell," Elsa said, shrugging. "Like I told you a few days ago, he's one of Hans' older brothers and he's helping defend Arendelle from a possible attack."

"Hmm," said Anna, looking up at Kristoff. "Is he handsome?"

"I didn't notice," said Elsa, but she blushed. Of course she had noticed. How could she not? That curly dark hair, the smooth features, his full lips, and those bright green eyes. The truth was, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

She looked back at Anna, who was still smiling. "Anna, I know what you're thinking," she said. "There's nothing between us and there never will be. I don't even know if I can trust him."

"You seem to trust him enough to let him help defend Arendelle," Kristoff pointed out.

He was right, of course. She couldn't deny that. She also couldn't deny to herself that she did hold a bit of an attraction to him, however small it might be. But she couldn't let anyone know that, not until she was absolutely sure of her feelings.

"Look," Elsa said, standing up and pushing back her chair. "It's getting late, and I have a few things to take care of yet before I retire. I'll see you both in the morning." And she left the hall, leaving Anna and Kristoff staring after her in confusion.

"That was odd," said Kristoff after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, it was, even for her," Anna said, her brow furrowed. Elsa had never acted like that before. Had it been something she had said? She did have the habit of speaking her mind, a lot of the time without thinking, but never had Elsa been so affected by her words that she had run out of the room. "I think I'll go talk to her." She stood up, Kirsten still nestled in her arms, and started walking towards the door.

"Anna, no," said Kristoff, getting up, putting his hands on her shoulders, and gently turning her back around to face him. "Just — leave her be."

"But Kristoff, she's my sister," Anna said, looking up at him. "I have to see if she's okay."

"I know," said Kristoff, brushing her cheek lightly with his thumb. "But I think it's best if we just left her alone. At least for tonight."

Anna sighed. "I guess you're right," she said, and yawned. "I think I'll go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Tired?" Kristoff chuckled. "You slept most of the afternoon."

"Hey, being a new mother is hard work," said Anna, playfully punching him in the arm. "I relish every hour of sleep I can get."

Kristoff just smiled and shook his head. Here was another reason why he loved her so much. She had that natural ability to make anyone laugh.

They returned to their room and started getting ready for bed. Anna carefully undressed Kirsten and put her in a nightgown, before gently laying her in her cradle and tucking her blankets around her. She herself then undressed, put her own nightgown on, and climbed into bed next to Kristoff while undoing her braids. When her hair was free, she lay down and Kristoff gathered her into his arms. He loved it when Anna's hair was loose, loved running his fingers through it. He never got tired of it.

"Kristoff?" said Anna, her voice a bit muffled against his chest.

"Hmm?" he said, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"Why do you think Elsa refused to talk about Prince Fredrik?" Anna asked, looking up at him.

Kristoff was silent for a minute. "I don't know," he said finally.

"She did change the subject rather abruptly," Anna continued thoughtfully. "And that makes me wonder if she has some sort of feeling that she's not ready to discuss yet."

"Well, when she's ready, I'm sure she'll let you know if something's going on," said Kristoff, kissing her hair. Anna let the subject drop, and nestled closer to Kristoff, falling asleep within just a few minutes.

But Kristoff stayed awake, thinking about Hans. What if he were to break in during the night? They'd be completely unprepared. No, they wouldn't, he thought, mentally shaking himself. Elsa had guards positioned on the outer walls 24 hours a day, and the shifts rotated every few hours so every guard was alert and watchful for any kind of activity. And they would know immediately if anything were to happen.

He sighed, turned over, and closed his eyes. He didn't need to worry. As long as there were guards stationed at every entrance to the castle, grounds, and outer walls of the kingdom, there was no possible way for Hans to get in. As long as there were guards, they were safe. At least, so he thought.

* * *

Dawn had barely broken when Kristoff was awakened by Anna screaming his name.

"Kristoff!" she screamed again. He sat bolt upright as though he had been slapped in the face. He looked around and saw Anna standing in front of Kirsten's cradle, her hands over her mouth, a terrified expression on her face.

"Anna, what is it?" he said, jumping out of bed and rushing over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" she cried, pointing a shaking finger at the cradle.

Kristoff looked down. It was empty.

"He took her!" Anna cried, tears streaming down her face. "He took our baby!" She flung her arms around Kristoff's waist and buried her face in his chest, shaking while sobs racked her body. Kristoff held her tightly to him and rocked her, trying to soothe her, not knowing what else to do. He looked back down at the empty cradle, where just a few short hours ago, their baby girl had been sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**I gotta tell you, it nearly broke my heart to write what happens at the end here, but it had to happen sometime, especially since I ended the first two chapters on a more pleasant note. But I hope you enjoyed it, anyway! Another chapter will be coming soon! (I hope.) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A promise is a promise! You should be happy that I didn't leave you hanging for so long this time. :) Thank you so so SO much for all the reviews, faves, and follows! They really make a difference! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and keep reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

For the next few hours, Anna was so hysterical that nothing anyone said or did would calm or soothe her. Having heard her scream, Elsa too had come running, dressed in nothing but an icy blue nightgown, her long platinum blond hair in disarray. It pained her to see her sister so upset, but she forced herself to remain calm for Anna's sake. The last thing they needed was for her to start a blizzard in the midst of Anna's current emotional state.

Meanwhile, the guards were completely confused as to how Hans had gotten into the castle without being seen or heard. It was possible that he might've snuck in through a window or used a secret passage, but only one person in the whole castle would know about any secret passages, and that was Anna, who had managed to find a couple while exploring the castle during that long period of isolation.

Eventually, Anna had collapsed onto the bed, unable to remain standing any longer due to her excessive crying. Kristoff was sitting next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, trying yet again to comfort her.

Elsa finished speaking with the guards and came over to the couple. She knelt down and took Anna's hands in her own. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at Anna's tear-streaked face.

Anna sniffled and looked at Elsa. "Oh Elsa!" she cried, flinging her arms around her sister, tears spilling out again. "She was so beautiful, so perfect. She was my whole world."

"I know," said Elsa, gently rubbing her back. "I know."

"How – could this – happen?" Anna said, in between sobs. "And why would he do something like this? Why would _anyone _do something like this?"

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "He wants revenge, I told you that."

"But there's got to be a better reason than that," Anna said, breaking away and wiping her face.

"Well," said Kristoff, laying his hand on her shoulder. "If what you said about him is true, Anna, Hans doesn't need a reason for anything."

"I know," said Anna, covering his hand with her own and looking up at him. "But it would make much more sense if he did." She looked back at Elsa, and suddenly remembered their conversation from the night before. "You said there was no news of him," she said.

"There wasn't," Elsa replied, a confused look on her face. "I even checked right before I retired last night, and there was still no news."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Elsa got up to answer it, and was startled to see Prince Fredrik on the other side. He looked just as handsome as ever. This didn't help matters.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, your majesty," he said, taking in her disheveled appearance, her rumpled nightgown and her messy hair. "One of your servants said I'd find you up here."

"Oh, excuse my appearance," said Elsa, straightening her nightgown and attempting to smooth her hair. "It's been a rough few hours."

"I understand, your majesty," he said, smiling. "I came as soon as I heard. How are you doing?"

Elsa smiled. "I think you should be asking my sister that question," she said, stepping aside to let him in.

"Your highness," he said, bowing in Anna and Kristoff's direction. "Sir. I'm sorry to hear about your baby girl, Kirsten, I believe?"

Anna looked at Elsa, puzzled. Elsa got the message and stepped forward. "This is Prince Fredrik of the Southern Isles, one of Hans' older brothers," she said.

Anna looked at him. "Oh," she said. Then she looked back at Elsa, and her eyes got big. "Ohhh!" she said, drawing out the word, and smirking at Elsa. "So this is the mysterious young man you met with that day. So, which brother are you?"

"Anna!" Elsa whispered sharply.

But Fredrik just laughed. "I'm number ten, your highness," he said, smiling.

"And you're how much older than Hans?" Anna asked, still smirking.

"Anna, that's enough!" said Elsa, raising her voice, and accidentally shooting ice crystals from her fingertips.

Anna stopped smiling, staring at something over Elsa's shoulder.

"What?" said Elsa. Kristoff cleared his throat and pointed in the same direction Anna was looking. Elsa turned around to look where Anna and Kristoff were staring, and saw quite clearly what. Fredrik was standing just a few feet behind her with a shocked expression on his face.

You could cut the tension with a knife. No one said a word as Elsa and Fredrik looked at each other, Elsa unconsciously wringing her hands.

Fredrik was the first to break the silence. "So it's true," he said in a hushed voice. "I thought they were just rumors, but….." He trailed off, and looked directly into Elsa's eyes. "You _can _control ice and snow."

"Prince Fredrik, I-I'm sorry you had to see that," Elsa stammered, looking down at her hands. "Normally, I'm very careful of who I let see my powers."

"That's quite all right, your majesty, everyone already knows," he said, smiling. "In fact, you only confirmed the rumors."

"Well, I suppose you wanted to talk about the break-in?" Elsa asked, collecting herself.

"Yes, your majesty," Fredrik answered. "That is, if it's not a bad time." He looked again at her tangled hair and rumpled nightgown.

"No, no, it's fine," said Elsa. "Just give me a few minutes to make myself presentable and I'll meet you in my study. I'll have one of the guards show you the way."

"That's okay, your majesty," said Fredrik. "I think I remember from the last time I was here. Besides," he smiled. "I have a pretty good sense of direction."

"Right," said Elsa, smiling back. "I'll be with you shortly, then."

Fredrik bowed, still smiling, and left the room, leaving them in silence.

Elsa turned back to Anna and Kristoff, who were still sitting on the bed, having listened closely to every single word that had been said between Elsa and Fredrik.

Anna smiled at Elsa again. "He seemed nice," she said innocently. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa met Fredrik in her study. She had changed into a simple blue dress and her hair was combed and neatly styled in its usual braid. When she entered the room, Fredrik was sitting in the exact same chair he had been sitting in the first time he had paid a visit. Elsa walked around behind her desk and also sat down.

"Your majesty," he said before Elsa could speak. "I would again like to express my sympathies for what happened to your little niece."

"Thank you," said Elsa, smiling at him. "That means a lot to me, and to my sister and brother-in-law as well."

"I mean that from the bottom of my heart, your majesty," Fredrik said, also smiling at her.

At these words, Elsa's stomach did a back flip. Never had a sentence like this impacted her so much. Trying to pretend the words hadn't affected her, she suddenly became business-like, and posed the question that had been baffling the guards all morning.

"How is it possible that Hans broke in without being seen or heard?" she asked.

"Now that I'm not sure of, your majesty," Fredrik answered. "Is it at all possible that there is an entrance to the castle that wasn't covered by any guards?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "No," she said finally. "All known entrances were guarded day and night. At least, all the entrances that I know of."

"Are you quite sure, your majesty?" Fredrik asked. "Because who knows what secret entrances may or may not exist?"

Elsa was silent for a while before speaking. "Only my sister would know about any secret passages," she finally said. "During my…my isolation, she'd talk to me through my bedroom door, telling me about everything she had done that day, what she had learned, what she had discovered. Unfortunately, I ignored most of it, but I think I remember her mentioning a secret passage once or twice."

"And you never asked her about it?" Fredrik asked, frowning.

"I never had reason to," said Elsa quietly. "And besides, I never talked to her during that time." She fell silent and looked down at her hands. She was startled to find that a thin layer of frost had been spreading from her fingertips. She quickly removed her hands from the desk and folded them in her lap, still not looking at Fredrik. Why couldn't she keep control while she was with him?

"Your majesty?" Fredrik asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Elsa looked up. Fredrik was looking at her with concern on his face. It seemed he had noticed the frost she had left on the desktop.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said, but her voice was shaking a little. "Again, I'm sorry you had to see that." Despite the constant coolness of her skin, she felt a blush creeping up her neck.

Fortunately, Fredrik chose to ignore Elsa's awkwardness. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should discuss with your sister the possibility of secret passages? That is, if she's feeling up to it?"

"I think that might be a good idea," Elsa replied, standing. "But let me talk to her first. She's been acting a little…..weird ever since I told her about you."

Fredrik smiled. Afraid she knew what he was thinking, she quickly said, "No, no, it's nothing like that. I-I mean…..that is….." She stuttered to a stop, surprised because she had never been this inarticulate before.

But Fredrik was still smiling. "That's all right, your majesty, I understand," he said, also standing. "I suppose I'll just wait for one of your servants to summon me, then?"

"Actually, why don't you just wait in the library and we'll meet you there?" said Elsa, moving around her desk to stand in front of him. "I'll have Kai direct you there."

"Very well, your majesty," said Fredrik, bowing. "And thank you, but again, I think I'll be able to find the way on my own." He smiled again and left, leaving Elsa to stare after him with a confused expression on her face.

That was the third time he had refused her offer of showing him to a certain place within the castle. Was there a specific reason he didn't want to be accompanied, or did he just prefer to be alone? And he also seemed to appear at the most unexpected moments: the first time when she had been in a bad mood about the many missives she had received from his family and again this morning when she had been in the middle of a family crisis.

And why, _why_ couldn't she control herself whenever she was alone with him? Ever since the great thaw, she had had no trouble keeping her powers in check, but something about this man caused her to lose it every time she was in his presence. No other man had ever had such an effect on her. What made this one so different? What was it about him that made her so tense? Could she possibly have feelings for him?

Elsa shook her head. No, that couldn't be it. She had always thought that if she did start to have feelings for anyone, it'd be easier for her to control her powers around him. This man was the complete opposite. And she just couldn't figure it out.

For a moment, she thought about telling Anna what she was feeling, but she was afraid that that would only confirm Anna's suspicions about the two of them, and she would never hear the end of it. No, she decided, it was best to wait, wait until it was absolutely unavoidable. She hated keeping something like this from Anna, but she wasn't quite ready to share her feelings just yet. In the meantime, she had yet another meeting to prepare for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was sitting dispiritedly on her and Kristoff's bed, staring at Kirsten's empty cradle. Since Elsa and Prince Fredrik had left, her grief had returned. It wasn't as intense as it had been that morning, but it was still enough to leave her crying. She had finally changed out of her nightgown into a green day dress and had tamed her tangled hair into its two customary braids. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done that morning.

A blond head obscured her blurred vision. She blinked and saw that Kristoff had knelt down in front of her. "Anna?" he said quietly, looking up at her, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," said Anna quickly, wiping the tears off her face with her hands.

"Anna," said Kristoff, taking her small hands in his large ones. "I miss her, too. And I promise you, Elsa and Prince Fredrik will do everything in their power to bring her back. You know that Elsa won't rest until her sister and family are safe."

"I know," said Anna, sniffling. "It's just – I hate the waiting part of it. How long will it be until she's back in my arms?" She flung her arms around Kristoff, fresh tears trickling down her face. He slowly sat down, gently cradling her in his lap, and started rocking her back and forth.

"I hate it, too," he whispered, kissing her hair. He was surprised to find that tears were forming in his own eyes. He swiped them away, but Anna had noticed. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, tasting the lingering saltiness of his tears.

"It's okay to cry," she whispered, smiling up at him and laying a palm on his cheek.

Kristoff chuckled, taking her hand and kissing the palm. He held her tighter against him and buried his face in her hair as fresh tears formed in his eyes, and she held him just as tight. They sat like that for the longest time, rocking slowly back and forth, each comforting the other.

* * *

**This chapter didn't go quite the way I expected, but I think it turned out nice just the same. Hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! I have to admit, though, this is not one of my best chapters. I had a bit of a hard time getting it started, and then I was pushing and pushing myself to get it finished within a decent amount of time so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging again. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! Again, thanks SO much for all the follows, faves, and reviews! They help make me a better writer!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next couple of days were the hardest the royal family ever had to endure. However, if they were to ever see Kirsten again, they needed to come up with some sort of strategy to get her back. The first step was trying to figure out where Hans might've taken her. Did he take her back to the Southern Isles with him, or did he just drop her off somewhere in the wilderness? Anna sincerely hoped it was the former. Though she hated the idea of Hans attempting to raise her as his own, at least she'd be taken care of in some way.

Since Kirsten's kidnapping, Elsa had had one meeting after the other, mostly discussing how Hans had broken in and the possible places he could've taken Kirsten. So far, she had come up with nothing, but she was determined to resolve this conflict and reunite Anna and Kristoff with their little girl. She'd work long hours if she had to. Anna deserved that after all those years that Elsa shut her out.

She had exchanged her study for the library, where there was a large map on the wall that showed Arendelle, the neighboring kingdoms, and all other outlying areas. She had spent most of the last two days holed up in there with various dignitaries, including Prince Fredrik, marking the places they thought Hans was most likely to take Kirsten, besides his own kingdom, that is.

"Now, did Hans have any special places he liked to go to as a boy?" Elsa asked Fredrik, looking thoughtfully at the map.

Fredrik came up beside her. Elsa was suddenly aware of just how close he was. They were mere inches apart; any closer and they'd be touching. Elsa moved sideways a few more inches, trying to put more distance between them. Fortunately, Fredrik was too busy studying the map to notice anything.

"There is one place he liked to go to be alone," said Fredrik slowly, still looking at the map. "But I wouldn't necessarily call it 'special'."

"What place is that?" Elsa asked, looking at him, and then almost immediately wishing she hadn't. _Darn those green eyes of his_, she thought.

"Well, there's a small, shallow cave where he always went after – after we teased him," Fredrik replied. "Which, I have to admit, was quite often. It's somewhere deep in the forest, and the opening is almost completely hidden by ivy. You wouldn't know it was there if you weren't looking for it."

Elsa was silent for a moment, then she said, "How do you know exactly where it is if Hans went there by himself?"

"Well," said Fredrik, smiling at her. "You see, your majesty, I was very curious as to where he kept going, so I – I followed him one time."

Elsa had a feeling it was something sneaky like that, and it was very fitting that it came from one of Hans' brothers. Choosing to overlook that fact, she turned back to the map.

"How accessible is this cave?" Elsa asked. If this was Hans' current hideout, she needed to know if it was easy to get there, or if Hans had put certain defenses in place. She wasn't sure what kinds of defenses Hans would have, if any, but she wanted to be prepared all the same.

"Well, it's in the heart of the forest and there's no trail leading to it," Fredrik answered. "And it's on a bit of a slope, so the only way to get there is to climb."

Elsa sighed. Of course Hans would choose a hideout that was hard to get to. She wasn't any good at climbing. The only person who was good at it was Kristoff, and she didn't want to take him away from Anna during this difficult time; she needed him. But if there was no other way….

"I'll have to talk to Anna and Kristoff about this," Elsa said finally. "Kristoff's a mountain man, you see, so he'd know the best way to get there. But I really don't want to separate him from Anna. She's still pretty distressed, you know."

"I understand," said Fredrik, smiling. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," Elsa said, also smiling, and without thinking, she laid a hand on his arm. Realizing what she did, she drew back, but he caught her hand with his own. She looked up at him, into those mesmerizing green eyes. Her stomach did another back flip. But he just raised her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed the back of it.

She felt something brush her cheek and looked up at the ceiling. A light snow was falling and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. In her nervous state, she had accidentally caused a small flurry.

"I – I'm sorry," she said, backing away from Fredrik, but still looking him in the eyes. "I have to go."

She had barely taken a few steps toward the door when she felt a hand on her arm, and she turned to find Fredrik, who was looking at her with concern on his face. "Elsa," he said quietly. It was the first time he had called her by her given name.

"Fredrik, please," she said just as quietly. "I really have to go." She carefully removed herself from his touch and almost scurried out the door, leaving Fredrik to stare confusedly after her.

She stopped just a few feet down the hall, leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. She needed to control herself, but he made it so difficult. She had to keep away from him. It was the only way she'd be able to control her powers. But how? He was there almost every day, and always showed up when she least expected it.

Well, not anymore. She decided then and there that she was going to do something about it. And she knew just what that something was. She hoped she wouldn't have to resort to it, but she felt she didn't have a choice. But first, she had to talk to Anna.

Gathering her skirts in her hand, she rushed off in the direction of their private wing. Realizing what she was doing, she slowed her steps, dropped her skirts, and folded her hands in front of her. In her anxious state, she had almost forgotten that she was the queen. She walked serenely and sedately past their private sitting and drawing rooms before coming to a halt outside Anna's door, which was partially open. She could hear soft music coming from inside. She knocked before entering.

"Anna?" Elsa said, opening the door a little wider and stepping into her sister's room. Anna was on her bed, nestled up against Kristoff, who was playing his lute.

Elsa smiled. She hated to spoil this moment of sweetness, but there were more pressing matters at hand. She cleared her throat.

Anna looked over at the door and smiled. "Hi Elsa," she said. She nudged Kristoff, who stopped playing his lute and looked up.

"Hi," said Elsa, smiling back and stepping further into the room. "Do you guys have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Anna asked, sitting up.

"About Hans," Elsa replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You mean you've found him?" Anna asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. "You know where he is?"

"Not exactly," said Elsa, holding up her hands. "We have an idea of where he might be."

"'We'?" Anna asked, a confused look on her face.

Elsa sighed. "Me and Prince Fredrik," she replied.

Anna had that mischievous smile on her face again. "You two have been spending a lot of time together, haven't you?"

"Anna, it's mostly business," said Elsa, trying not to roll her eyes. "And I already told you, there's nothing between us, nor will there ever be. Now, getting back to the matter at hand—"

Anna opened her mouth, about to say something else, but Kristoff leaned forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, just let it go," he said quietly. Anna scowled at him, but obeyed.

"As I was saying," Elsa continued. "Prince Fredrik thought of a place where Hans might be hiding out."

"What place is that?" Kristoff asked, setting aside his lute and carefully swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"He said there was a small cave that Hans like to go to when he wanted to be alone," Elsa answered.

"A cave?" said Anna, looking at Kristoff, who looked just as confused as she did.

"Yes," said Elsa, nodding. "Apparently, he used to go there after his brothers teased him. Which, according to Prince Fredrik, was fairly often."

"Where is this cave?" Kristoff asked. "How do you get there?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Elsa. "It's deep in the woods and the opening is almost completely covered by ivy. And it's on a slope, which means the only way to get there would be climbing." Elsa looked at Kristoff, and so did Anna.

Kristoff looked from one to the other of them. "Wait," he said. "You're not saying I should go?"

"Well, Kristoff, you are the mountain man in the family," said Anna, smiling at him and giving him a playful nudge. "She wouldn't ask anyone else."

"I know," said Kristoff. "It's just that – are you sure that's where he'll be?" He looked at Elsa.

"We're not sure of anything just yet," Elsa replied. "But according to what Prince Fredrik said, we think that it might be a definite possibility."

"How definite?" Anna asked, scooting towards the edge of the bed next to Kristoff.

"Well," said Elsa, hesitating a little. "I guess we'll just have to travel there and find out. But we'll have to work out a plan first. We need to be ready for anything that might happen."

"Like what?" Anna asked, a look of worry on her face.

"I don't know," Elsa confessed. "But I don't want to be surprised."

Anna looked up at Kristoff and then laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her close. "Do you really need me?" Kristoff asked Elsa. "Anna needs me; she needs both of us. I'd be worried about her if we left."

"I know," said Elsa, gently laying a hand on her sister's arm. "That's why I really hesitated asking you."

"Well, you won't have to worry about me," said Anna, standing up. "Because I'm coming with you."

"Anna, no," said Kristoff, also standing. "It's too dangerous."

Anna stared at him for a minute. Kristoff had used the same words Hans had after Elsa's coronation, when Anna had decided that she was going after her. But she pushed the thought aside and her face took on its familiar look of stubbornness and determination.

"Kristoff," she said in a fierce voice quite unlike her. "If you think that I'm just gonna sit around and wait while Hans is out there doing God knows what to our daughter—"

"Anna, you have no idea what he's capable of," Kristoff said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, I do, Kristoff," she said, shrugging his hands off and backing up a few paces. "In case you forgot, I was engaged to him, for however brief a time. I thought he loved me, but he was just using me for his own personal gain. He locked me in a cold room and left me to _die_. What's worse, he charged Elsa with my supposed murder, and he would've killed her, too, if I hadn't stopped him."

Silence greeted her words, while Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other. She was right, of course. No one could forget that horrible incident almost three years ago, especially Elsa. But Anna, who had loved her despite all those lonely years of isolation, had been willing to risk her own life to save her sister's. Elsa could never repay that.

"Well, said Elsa, standing up and smiling. "I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?" The glint of determination in Anna's eyes was so familiar, Elsa knew it would be impossible to argue.

Anna smiled back. She loved it when she got her way. She looked back at Kristoff, who just shook his head and chuckled. "I guess not," he said, and he pulled Anna into his arms.

"Well, now that that's settled," said Elsa, making her way to the door. "I'll go and find the dignitaries and tell them—"

"Elsa, wait," said Anna, noticing her sister's abrupt departure and hurrying forward. "Can I talk to you?"

"Anna, I really have to go and meet with the dignitaries—"

"It'll only take a minute," said Anna, pulling her out the door and across the hall to her sister's room. "Now," she said, her hands on her hips. "Tell me about Prince Fredrik. What's going on between you two?"

"Anna, I told you, nothing," Elsa replied.

"Elsa, please don't lie to me," said Anna, taking her sister's hands in her own. "I spent 13 years of my life being lied to."

Elsa was quiet for a moment. She knew Anna would figure it out eventually. There was no going around it now. "Okay," she finally said. "The truth is I do feel a bit of an attraction to him. But every time I'm with him, my emotions shift and I accidentally let loose some of my powers. I try to control them, but there's something about him that makes it hard. I don't know what to do. And I'm afraid that he's starting to have feelings for me, too."

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a deep breath. "He – he called me by my given name today," she said quietly.

"Have either one of you told each other your feelings?" Anna asked, just as quietly.

"No," said Elsa. "I'm afraid to get too emotionally involved with anyone. I'm afraid that I'll hurt him, like I hurt you. I couldn't put myself through that; I couldn't put anyone through that."

"Oh Elsa," said Anna, hugging her sister tight. "It's okay to fall in love," she whispered. "Everyone does eventually, and now it's your turn." She stepped back and looked into Elsa's eyes. "Don't push him away. Open your heart and let him in. You never know, he might be just as scared as you."

Elsa sniffed. When had she started crying? But Anna was right; she shouldn't push people away anymore. Truth was, she often looked at Anna and Kristoff and wished that she, too, had someone special to spend the rest of her life with. But her dreams of a happy life with someone she loved had always been overshadowed by her powers. However, she now realized that if she let her feelings show, she'd be able to control her powers. After all, that was how she was able to thaw Arendelle.

"Thank you, Anna," she said, hugging her sister again. "I guess I really needed to hear that."

"Everyone needs to hear that once in a while," said Anna, hugging her back.

Elsa pulled back out of the hug. Anna smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'm so happy you've finally found someone, Elsa," Anna said.

"Me, too," said Elsa, and for the first time in forever, she truly meant it.

* * *

**This chapter also didn't turn out quite the way I wanted, but I still think it's okay. Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but this story has proven to be a little trickier to write than my other two, as I'm dealing with more serious emotional issues (if that makes sense). As always, thanks SO much for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys make it worth coming back! Anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment, and keep those reviews coming!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The royal family was hardly seen over the next couple of days. Along with Prince Fredrik, they had holed themselves up in the library, devising ways of travel to the Southern Isles. Eventually, they had agreed that sailing there was the easiest and quickest way, though the journey would still take at least a week, depending on the wind.

Elsa had given up trying to hide her feelings when she was around Prince Fredrik. By allowing herself to relax more, she found that she was in better control of her powers when they were together. Sometimes, Fredrik would glance at her when no one was looking and smile, causing Elsa's face to redden and her knees to go wobbly. She again wondered if he held the same attraction for her as she did for him. But he was so formal when they were with other people that he didn't show it. It must've been showing on Elsa's face, though, because Anna kept shooting her covert glances and smirking at her when the men weren't looking. Elsa would just roll her eyes, but she'd also be smiling.

One afternoon found Elsa, Fredrik, Anna, and Kristoff in the library once again, poring over sheaf after sheaf of papers on the Southern Isles: maps of the main village and outlying areas, blueprints of the castle, plans for getting inside. According to Fredrik, there were many guards stationed at the entrances, probably more so than other kingdoms, and they wouldn't hesitate capturing whoever tried getting in. They were all tired, and the strain was starting to show.

"We must've looked over these pages a hundred times," said Anna, yawning and stretching.

"Yes, but we need to study them until we have every little detail memorized," said Elsa, looking over the blueprints yet again. She had to admit, though, that Anna had a point. She herself was so exhausted she had trouble keeping her eyes open. But she couldn't let it show; what would Fredrik think of her?

Wait, when had she started worrying of what Fredrik would think of her? Probably when she had started wondering if he had feelings for her, like she maybe had feelings for him. No, she _did_ have feelings for him, but she didn't want him to know that, at least not yet. And especially not in front of Anna and Kristoff, because she knew what Anna's reaction would be.

"I'm ready," said Anna, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in as another yawn overtook her. "Ask me anything."

"Okay," said Elsa, shifting through the sheaves of parchment until she found the one she was looking for. "Where is Hans' secret cave located?" She looked back at Anna, who was resting her head on her hand.

"Somewhere in the forest?" Anna answered, yawning again.

"Where in the forest?" Elsa asked, still looking at her.

"I don't remember," Anna replied.

"You see," said Elsa exasperatedly. "That's exactly why we need to—"

"Elsa," said Fredrik, laying a hand on her arm. "Maybe it's best if we all took a break." Elsa stared at him for a moment; it was the first time he had used her given name in front of other people. She could feel a cooling sensation traveling to the tips of her fingers and toes. But Fredrik just smiled, and she relaxed, before any snow or ice could escape her body.

Elsa looked at her sister, who had moved from the chair to the sofa with Kristoff. Both were lying down, Anna's head resting on Kristoff's chest and Kristoff's arms gently encircling her. They had fallen asleep. "You're right," she said, looking back at Fredrik and smiling. "I mean, we pretty much know what we need to do, and I'm sure Anna will remember more after she's had some sleep."

She stood up and quietly starting gathering the papers into a neat stack. She was on her way to the door when Fredrik stopped her.

"Don't you think we should tell them?" he asked quietly.

Elsa just stared at him. "T-tell them what?" she asked, her eyes widening. Was he about to declare his feelings for her and then tell Anna and Kristoff?

"That we're leaving," Fredrik replied.

Elsa looked back at Anna and Kristoff, still cuddling on the couch. She smiled. "No, let's just leave them. I'd hate to disturb their sweetness," she replied, closing the door quietly. "Besides, Anna is a bit of a heavy sleeper. It takes a lot to wake her up, especially when she's really tired, like today."

"All right, then," said Fredrik, also smiling. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning down by the docks?"

"Yes, we'll be there," said Elsa. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are a few things I must attend to in regards to our trip." She started walking away, but Fredrik took her hand, and she turned around.

"Before you go, there's something I've wanted to ask you," he said, taking her hand in both of his own.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, looking up into his stunningly green eyes.

"I don't mean to be forward, but are you being courted by anyone?" Fredrik asked quietly.

"Fredrik, that's a very personal question," Elsa replied, stepping back a few steps and hugging the sheaves of paper to her chest. "For anyone, but especially the queen."

"I know," he said, taking her hand again. "But I have to know."

"This is not something I discuss openly, especially with someone I don't know very well," Elsa replied, again removing her hand from his grasp.

"Please," said Fredrik, his voice longing. "Just answer yes or no."

"I'm sorry," said Elsa, backing away from him even more. "I can't." She turned and started walking quickly in the opposite direction, but Fredrik caught up to her before she had even reached the end of the hall.

"Elsa, please," he insisted. "Please. Just tell me."

Elsa sighed. "No," she finally said. She turned away again and continued walking.

"No what?" Fredrik said, touching her shoulder and turning her to face him again. This time, he made sure she couldn't get away.

Elsa shifted the piles of papers in her arms. "No, I'm not being courted by anyone," she said.

"There," said Fredrik, just loud enough for her to hear. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He gently cupped her face, tilted her chin up, and slowly and tenderly brought his mouth down to hers. His lips were warm against her cool ones, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She felt a tingling sensation in her fingers and toes that had nothing to do with her powers. Fredrik put his hand on her back, urging her closer, and she obliged. The papers she was holding fell to the floor as she put her arms tentatively around his neck, and he tightened his hold around her as he deepened the kiss. _So this is what it feels like_, she thought. She hardly knew him, but it felt so right to be in his arms.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart, both a little breathless from the kiss. Fredrik smiled at Elsa, and she smiled back, blushing a little. "I have to go," she whispered. She gathered the papers strewn at her feet into a neat pile and straightened up, looking back into those astonishingly green eyes of his.

"Until tomorrow, then, my queen," Fredrik said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Elsa smiled again, then turned and walked away down the hall. She was still smiling.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright, warm, and pleasant, perfect weather for the start of a voyage. The nice weather seemed to reflect Elsa's mood, and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. Of course, Anna noticed this and confronted her.

Elsa was standing on the dock, giving last-minute orders to the servants on where to put their clothes trunks and crates of supplies.

"Now, I want all the trunks in our cabins and the crates of food and supplies down in the cargo hold," Elsa was saying.

"Yes, your majesty," said one of the servants, hefting one of the trunks onto his broad shoulders.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, running up to her.

Elsa turned at the sound of her sister's voice. "Anna, what is it?" she asked. "And where's Kristoff?"

"Back in the stables saying goodbye to Sven," Anna answered, pointing over her shoulder.

"He's saying goodbye to his pet reindeer?" Elsa asked, laughing. "We're only going to be gone for a few days."

"Elsa, Sven's like his best friend," Anna said. "Of course he has to say goodbye."

Elsa laughed again and shook her head. "Is there something you want?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" said Anna, remembering. "Can I talk to you a minute? Alone?"

"Anna, I'm kind of in the middle of something," said Elsa, gesturing behind her at all the servants bustling about. "Can't it wait until we're on the ship?"

"There'll be no privacy then," said Anna, taking her sister's hand and almost dragging her up the dock and behind the nearest building.

"Okay," said Anna, facing Elsa once more and crossing her arms in front of her. "Spit it out."

"Spit what out?" Elsa asked.

"Whatever it is you're hiding," Anna answered. She started tapping her foot. It made a soft clicking sound on the cobblestones.

"I'm not hiding anything," Elsa said, but she smiled, giving herself away.

"Elsa, I know something's going on," said Anna. "You haven't stopped smiling all morning."

Elsa couldn't deny that. She _had_ been smiling all morning. She knew Anna would find out. There was no way out of it now.

"Okay, but this stays between us, got it?" Elsa said, a stern look on her face.

"Got it," said Anna, nodding and quivering in excitement. "Tell me!"

"Okay." Elsa took a deep breath. "Fredrik and I kissed yesterday."

Anna squealed with delight.

"Anna, shhh!" Elsa shushed her. "Not so loud."

"I'm sorry, Elsa, it's just—" She squealed again and threw her arms around her sister. "I knew it, I just _knew_ there was a connection between you two! So, are you two courting now?"

"Anna, we shared one kiss," said Elsa. "Besides, I've got so much going on in my life right now, I'm not ready for a formal courtship yet."

"Well, when you are ready, let me know," said Anna, pulling away.

"Anna, you're my sister," said Elsa, taking her hands. "You will be the first to know."

Anna hugged her again, and Elsa hugged back.

"There you are," said an amused male voice. "I was wondering where you went."

Anna and Elsa turned to find Kristoff standing just a few feet away, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, coming up next to Anna.

"How much did you hear?" Anna demanded, ignoring Kristoff's last comment.

"Hardly anything," Kristoff answered, shrugging. "Just something about the queen experiencing her first kiss." He grinned mischievously again.

Anna gasped. "Kristoff, that was not meant for your ears!" she scolded.

"Anna, it's all right," said Elsa, putting up her hands. "I'm sure he would've found out anyway. No doubt you would've told him."

"Never!" said Anna in mock outrage.

"Anna, let's face it, you are a bit of a blabbermouth," said Kristoff, grinning at her.

"I know," said Anna. "But at least you heard it first-hand, instead of from a secondary source."

Just then, there was a scurrying of footsteps and a servant appeared. "Oh, your majesty," he said, bowing. "The ship is loaded and ready to depart."

"Thank you," said Elsa, inclining her head. "Well, we really should be going."

They all started walking back toward the dock, where the ship was waiting.

"By the way," said Anna, hurrying to catch up with her sister. "Where is Prince Fredrik?" She had that mischievous glint in her eyes that Elsa knew all too well.

"I haven't seen him," Elsa replied, trying to pretend that Anna's question had no effect on her. "But I'm sure he's waiting by the ship, like we agreed."

They rounded a corner and there he was, just as Elsa had said. He was wearing his traditional uniform with the sword at his belt, and he was standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back. He smiled as the royal family drew near.

"Good morning, your majesty," he said, bowing as Elsa passed him. "Your highness, sir."

"Good morning, Prince Fredrik," said Elsa formally, smiling and nodding as she made her way to the ship, Anna and Kristoff following her.

Fredrik waited while the queen and princess were helped on board, followed by Kristoff, then he made his way up the gangplank and onto the ship. Elsa gave a signal to the captain, a big, burly man, to hoist the gangplank and raise the anchor. "Ready to set sail!" he shouted. The main sail was unfurled, and the ship started making its way slowly and smoothly out of the port. They were on their way.

Anna leaned over the deck railing, breathing in the salty sea air. "Isn't this great, Elsa?" she said. "I'm leaving Arendelle for the first time ever. I'm finally travelling the world, just like I've always wanted." She ran to her sister and hugged her. "Thanks for letting me come along."

"Well, how could I not? You practically begged me," said Elsa, chuckling.

"I did not beg!" said Anna in mock indignation.

"Actually, if I recall correctly," said Kristoff, coming up behind Anna and capturing her in his big arms. "You got so mad that you wouldn't let anyone talk you out of it." He started kissing her neck.

"Kristoff, stop it!" Anna said, pulling away from him and pouting. "That's not fair and you know it!"

"Works for me," said Kristoff, grinning and grabbing her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Anna asked as Kristoff started pulling her away.

"I want to spend time with my lovely wife," said Kristoff, still grinning.

"Kristoff, you see me every day," said Anna, puzzled.

"That's not enough," said Kristoff, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Anna looked back at her sister and just rolled her eyes as if to say, "Men," before allowing Kristoff to lead her out of sight. Elsa just laughed.

"What's so funny?" said a male voice behind her.

Elsa turned to find Fredrik standing a few feet away, an amused expression on his face. "Oh, just the antics of my sister and brother-in-law," she said, smiling. "I swear, those two are so affectionate it's like they were made for each other."

"And what about the two of us?" Fredrik asked quietly, taking her hand. "Are we made for each other?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Elsa, smiling mysteriously. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Fair enough," said Fredrik, smiling back. "I happen to be a very patient waiter."

Elsa just rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. She looked out toward the horizon. She hoped that one day, in the very near future, she'd be able to put aside her fears and allow herself to love someone other than her sister. It would take a little while, but she knew that someday, she'd be able to say those three special words to the man standing beside her. And besides her sister, that was all she wanted in the world.

* * *

**Whew! This chapter turned out to be a bit more lengthy than I expected, but I guess I can deal with it. Hope you enjoyed the little scene I included between Elsa and Prince Fredrik just before the page break. :) It was my first time writing a scene like that so I hope I did okay. Again, I'm sorry if I bored you with all the dialogue and fluff, but I promise, the action and suspense will start soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Another chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven! I had a little trouble with this one, too, as I was unsure where I wanted to go with it. But eventually, I got out of writer's block and sentences just came pouring out and here's the result! As always, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys are the best! Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter, and keep those reviews coming!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next few days of the voyage passed fairly uneventfully. Anna was happy about finally fulfilling her dream to travel the world, but the voyage had given her a lot of time to think. What reason could Hans possibly have to kidnap Kirsten? Elsa had said revenge, but Anna believed that there was more to it than that. Was he surprised that Anna had finally found someone who loved her enough to give her a baby? Was he jealous that she had a family who loved her more than anything in the world and he didn't? According to what Prince Fredrik had said to Elsa, and what Hans himself had told her at Elsa's coronation, it didn't seem that he had had a very good childhood. She almost felt sorry for him.

Almost. She would still never forget what he had almost done to her and Elsa almost three years ago. And the words he had said to her before locking her in that ice cold room had haunted her for weeks, though after those events she knew that wasn't true. Still, she couldn't help but wonder.

Anna was standing at the railing, still in the middle of her thoughts, when she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned. Kristoff was walking toward her, hands in his pockets.

"How are you doing?" he asked, joining her at the railing.

"Okay," said Anna, taking his hand and linking her fingers through his. "I'm just nervous. And worried."

"About what?" Kristoff asked, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Getting in," Anna answered. "Will they let us? Will Hans have told them about us?"

"I don't know," Kristoff confessed. "But I'm sure Elsa and Prince Fredrik know what they're doing."

"But what if what they've planned out goes wrong?" Anna asked, looking up at him. "What if something happens to you, or Elsa, or—"

"Shhh, don't think about it," Kristoff said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight to his chest. "We will get through this." He kissed the top of her head.

"You promise?" Anna asked, looking up at him.

"I promise," said Kristoff, smiling.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to find Elsa coming towards them. She smiled. "I just spoke with the captain," she said, also coming up to the railing. "He says we should be there within the next day or two."

"Where's Prince Fredrik?" Anna asked, noticing his absence.

"Down in his cabin," said Elsa, smiling. "It would seem he's not that fond of ships."

"Hasn't he ever traveled by ship before?" Anna asked, laughing.

"He has, but he says he prefers horses on land as opposed to ships on water," Elsa replied, shrugging.

"He seems pretty taken with you, doesn't he?" said Anna, smiling.

"Who?" Elsa asked, though she knew very well who Anna was talking about.

"Prince Fredrik," Anna answered, noticing her sister's attempted diversion from the question.

"I don't know," said Elsa, looking at her hands. "If he is, he hasn't said anything to me."

"Oh, come on, Elsa, it's obvious, isn't it?" Anna asked, taking her hand and leading her out of earshot of Kristoff. "The way he looks at you, the way he holds your hand, and let's not forget the fact that he kissed you a few days ago," she whispered, that mischievous smile back in place.

That smile of Anna's was so infectious, Elsa couldn't help smiling back. "Well, he did ask me if anyone was courting me, and when I said no, he kissed me. It made me wonder if that had been his way of asking if he could court me, or if that's just what he felt like doing at the time. But, like I said, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet."

Anna smiled again, but she let the subject drop. She knew that if she pushed it, Elsa would get testy. The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for Elsa freezing the ship or the water around the ship. If that happened, they would never get to the Southern Isles, and she might never see Kirsten again.

Elsa had noticed Anna's sudden silence and laid a hand on her arm. "Anna?" she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking," Anna replied.

"Anna," Elsa said, taking her sister's hands in her own. "We'll find her. No matter what it takes, we will find her and bring her back."

Anna sniffled and wiped the tears that had started trickling down her face. She hugged her sister tightly. "What did I ever do to deserve a sister like you?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled against Elsa's shoulder.

"Everything," Elsa answered, hugging Anna back just as tightly.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two women broke apart and looked around and saw one of the crew members standing just a few feet behind them.

"Excuse me, your majesty," he said, bowing. "You are wanted below decks. His highness wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you," said Elsa, inclining her head. "Tell him I will be with him shortly."

The crew member bowed again and disappeared.

"I have to go," Elsa said, turning back to Anna.

"Why does Prince Fredrik want to talk to you?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," said Elsa, shrugging. "I guess I'll find out. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," said Anna, that mischievous grin back in place. "Tell me what happens between you two."

"I will," said Elsa, smiling and trying to ignore that all-too-familiar look on Anna's face. "Bye."

"Bye," said Anna, and she watched as Elsa went into the cabin and disappeared from view. Anna heard a shuffling behind her and turned to find Kristoff right next to her. He smiled reassuringly at her and she leaned against him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her once more.

"You look like you know something," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe," said Anna, smiling mysteriously.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you," she said, and she giggled as Kristoff tickled her side.

"Well, you know I have ways of making you talk," he said, tickling her some more.

"That is not going to work this time," Anna said, but she was laughing.

"Oh, well, it was worth a try," said Kristoff, kissing her cheek.

Anna just rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had made her way below decks to talk to Prince Fredrik. Not knowing where he had made his accommodations, she had asked a crew member, who had led her to the third door on the left. She thanked him and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a friendly voice on the other side. Elsa opened the door and stepped inside. The cabin was small, but nicely furnished with a wooden bed, a porcelain washstand with a mirror, a wardrobe, and a small desk, at which Fredrik was sitting. He looked up and smiled as Elsa entered. Elsa smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Better, thank you, your majesty," he replied. Elsa again noticed his return to formality, but as the ship had about a dozen crew members and servants, she felt it was best to leave it that way, at least until they got to know each other better.

"I understand that you wished to see me?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"Yes," he said, clearing his throat. "I sent a missive ahead to the Southern Isles about a week before our departure informing the current king and queen of our impending arrival. I have yet to receive a response from them. However, I've been informed by a secret contact stationed in the village that my brother's location has been confirmed. It would appear that he's not quite as sneaky as he used to be."

"You mean he's – he's been found?" Elsa asked breathlessly.

"In a way, yes, your majesty," Fredrik said, nodding. "One of the soldiers who was out looking for him spotted him in the forest and followed him. He was led directly to where I originally thought Hans was going to be."

"And what about Kirsten?" Elsa asked, sitting down on the bed.

"She hasn't been spotted yet, so my guess is that Hans is keeping her inside the cave at all times," Fredrik answered.

"So you know for a fact that he has her?" Elsa asked.

Fredrik nodded. "The soldier who had followed my brother said he heard a soft crying coming from inside the cave. There can be no doubt that my brother has your little niece."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, they knew exactly where Hans had taken Kirsten. With any luck, they would arrive in the Southern Isles tomorrow or the day after, and if they were able to find the cave, they would find Kirsten. She only hoped that they didn't have too much trouble getting in.

She stood up and smoothed her skirts. "Thank you, Prince Fredrik," she said, smiling. "I'm sure that my sister will be very pleased to learn of this recent development, even if it's not altogether pleasant."

"You're welcome, your majesty," he replied. "I only hope that we are able to resolve this issue within the next few days and reunite Princess Kirsten with her family."

Elsa inclined her head and then left, closing the door softly behind her. She leaned against it and sighed. _Don't worry, little one_, she thought. _We will find you and bring you home._

* * *

The royal family was awakened in the relatively early hours of the next morning by the shout of "Land ho!" from one of the crew members. Elsa awoke with a start, jumped out of bed, dressed quickly, fixed her hair, and went up to the upper part of the deck where the captain was. "What's happened?" she asked him.

"We have a confirmed sighting of the Southern Isles, your majesty," he replied, pointing. A small strip of land was just visible on the horizon, partially hidden by the early morning mist hovering over the water.

"How much time until we reach port?" Elsa asked, shading her eyes to get a better look. The sun had just started to rise.

"Judging from my calculations, your majesty," the captain said, looking at his sea charts, "we should be making port within another few hours at the earliest, mid-afternoon at the latest."

"Thank you, captain," said Elsa, turning to leave. "Please inform me immediately if there are any changes."

"Yes, your majesty," he said, bowing as Elsa left and made her way back down to the main deck. There, she ran into Anna and Kristoff, who had come up from their cabin tousle-haired and drowsy, Anna more so than Kristoff. Elsa smiled and shook her head; Anna had never been one for decorum.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, yawning.

"We have a confirmed sighting of the Southern Isles," Elsa replied. "According to the captain, we should be making port by mid-afternoon at the latest."

"Good," said Anna, another yawn overtaking her. "I'm sick of being on this ship. It's hard to sleep with all the rocking and there's not much space to move around, especially below decks."

"You've survived this long, I'm sure you can survive another few hours," said Elsa, smiling.

"I suppose I'll have to," said Anna, stretching and almost whacking Kristoff. He ducked just in time. "Oops, sorry, Kristoff," she said, blushing slightly, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Are you absolutely sure that Kirsten is with Hans?" Kristoff asked, attempting to smooth down his mop of blonde hair.

"Yes," Elsa replied. "As I informed Anna yesterday, though he is never seen with Kirsten, there has been confirmation of a baby's cry coming from within the cave."

Kristoff's mood suddenly changed from worry to anger. "If he's done anything to her, I swear I'll—"

"Kristoff," said Anna, laying a hand on his arm. "Let's wait until we actually see Hans. Then you can do whatever you want to him." She smiled and Kristoff relaxed.

"Well, now that that's settled," said Elsa, making her way back down to the cabins, "why don't we have some breakfast? I'm sure we're all hungry."

"I know I am," said Anna, taking Kristoff's hand and following Elsa.

"You're always hungry," said Kristoff before he could stop himself, thus earning him a punch on the arm from Anna.

"I'm not _always_ hungry," she pouted.

"Sorry, love," he said, kissing her hair. "I meant _almost_ always hungry."

Elsa just smiled and shook her head at her sister and brother-in-law's antics. They really were perfect for each other.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the family was relaxing below decks when there was a shout from above.

"What was that?" Anna asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I'll go check," Elsa said, standing up and making her way to the deck. Halfway up, she ran into the captain.

"Oh, pardon me, your majesty," he said breathlessly. "I was just on my way down to tell you that we're about ten minutes out."

"Thank you, captain," said Elsa, smiling. "I will inform the rest of my party."

"What about your personal items, ma'am?" he asked.

"They can remain here for the time being," Elsa replied. "For now, send a couple of the crew members down to pack some food and supplies. Once we dock, my party and I will be taking a short trip into the forest."

"Right away, your majesty," he said, bowing and retreating back up to the deck.

Elsa was walking back down the narrow hallway, on her way to inform Anna and Kristoff, when a door opened on her left and Prince Fredrik stepped out. He smiled when he saw Elsa. "I thought I heard voices," he said.

"Yes, the captain was just informing me that we are just arriving," Elsa replied.

"Excellent," Fredrik said, smiling again. "And may I have the honor of escorting her majesty off the ship?"

"Yes, you may," said Elsa, inclining her head. "Just let me tell my sister that we've arrived."

A short time later, the group of four was standing on the deck waiting for the ship to dock. After a couple minutes, the ship gently bumped into the dock, the anchor was cast, and the gangplank was lowered. Elsa disembarked first, accompanied by Prince Fredrik, and followed by Anna and Kristoff. A servant walked behind them carrying food and supplies. People around them bowed respectfully upon seeing Elsa.

They came up to the open gates, which were flanked by two guards, both dressed in the colors of red and black. They both bowed upon seeing Elsa and Fredrik. "Your majesty, welcome," one of them said. "Your highness, welcome back."

"Thank you, Eirik," said Fredrik, nodding at each of them in turn. "Now, we have some personal business to attend to while we're here. Could you please have a couple of horses brought down from the royal stable?"

"Right away, your highness," said Eirik, bowing again. He whistled and a young boy of about twelve came running up. "Fetch three horses from the stables for his highness and his company." The boy nodded and ran away again without a word. The guard then waved them through, bowing as they passed.

They walked into a small village square surrounded on all sides by neat, stone houses. There were stalls in the very center selling various types of goods: bolts of cloth, spices, fruit, vegetables, flowers in every color of the rainbow, handmade jewelry, wicker baskets, rugs, handmade furniture, and much more. They heard clamoring voices everywhere, talking and haggling over prices.

"So, how far is Hans' hideout?" Elsa asked Fredrik.

"About half a day's ride from here," he replied. "We should be there by sundown."

"What's the plan for once we get there?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, we have to make sure there is no one else around before we even think about climbing up to the cave," Fredrik answered. "Also, we should be alert and very quiet."

They all nodded, showing that they understood. Just then, there was a clopping of hooves and the young stable boy was back, leading three horses, two stallions and a mare. Fredrik helped Elsa onto the mare and Kristoff helped Anna onto one of the stallions before climbing up behind her. Fredrik mounted the other stallion, clicked his tongue, and led the party out of the square at a brisk trot.

They rode for the next few hours in silence, the only sounds the cracking of twigs and the dull thuds of the horses' hooves. The sun slowly set behind them, sending shafts of golden-orange sunlight through the trees, the sky turning from blazing orange, to pink, and then finally a deep shade of indigo dotted with stars.

Fredrik reined in his horse and put up a hand, signaling everyone else to stop. It was barely visible in the growing twilight. "This is it," he whispered.

"It's so dark," Anna whispered back. "How can you tell?"

"All the years I followed my brother here, I know this forest like the back of my hand," Fredrik replied.

"Where is it?" Elsa asked, straining her eyes to look.

"It's right in front of us," Fredrik replied.

"Shhh!" Anna said suddenly.

"Anna," said Kristoff. "What—?"

"Kristoff, shush, I'm trying to listen!" Anna whispered.

"Listen to what?" he asked, but then he heard it, very faintly, but it was there all the same. The soft crying of a baby. _Their _baby. Before he realized it, Anna had slid off their horse and was walking toward the small cliff where the cave was. He, too, slid off the horse and ran to catch up with her, followed by Elsa and Fredrik. She had already started climbing. "Anna, stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm – going – to get – my – daughter," she said, panting as she tried to scale the cliff.

"You're going to kill yourself," he said, and he suddenly remembered the first time she had tried to scale a cliff. He had said those exact same words now as he had then. "Just wait a sec, okay?"

He ran back to Fredrik's horse, where the bag of food and supplies was tied. After a few minutes of rummaging around, he pulled out a long, coiled rope. He hurried back over to Anna. "Here," he said, and he tied one end of the rope around her waist and cinched it tight. "Now, I'll be holding onto this end, all right? I won't let you fall."

"Anna, be careful," Elsa whispered.

"I will," Anna whispered back, and began climbing, Kristoff giving her whispered instruction on where to best place her feet. After about fifteen minutes, she reached the entrance. A small light was glowing inside that she hadn't noticed when they had first arrived. She took a deep breath, pulled back the ivy, and stepped inside.

She looked around and, seeing that Hans wasn't there, called out softly for Kristoff. Being a burly mountain man, he was able to scale the wall in half the time it had taken Anna. They both looked around. The source of the light was a small fire in the middle of the cave, and just inside the ring of light, wrapped in ragged blankets, was their baby.

"Kirsten!" Anna whispered, rushing over to her and picking her up. She kissed her daughter and started rocking her. "We missed you so much. But it's okay; Mama and Papa are here."

Kristoff smiled, walked over to them, and embraced them in a big, warm hug. They were finally a family again.

"Well, well, well," said a snide voice from the shadows, a voice that Anna had no trouble recognizing, the voice that had haunted her for weeks after the great thaw. "It looks like you finally found someone who loves you, Anna."

Anna and Kristoff turned to find Hans standing behind them, feet spread wide, arms crossed over his chest, and a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

**Whew! I finally set a record for myself for this being the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories thus far. I do apologize for the length, but I wanted to get the action and suspense going as soon as I could, but I also didn't want to cut out too much of the voyage. I felt that that was just as important as them getting there. Again, hope you enjoyed! Another chapter coming soon! (Though probably not before Easter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? More than a week! But here it is, chapter 8! I apologize again for leaving you guys hanging. I took a couple days off from writing and then I was really busy the few days leading up to Easter. But I hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity. As always, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys are AWESOME! Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Keep those reviews coming! I read each and every one of them!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Anna and Kristoff stood stock-still, staring at Hans, Anna holding Kirsten tightly to her chest, trying to protect her. The look on her face was a combination of fright and hatred. Kristoff's, on the other hand, was one of pure anger.

"I knew you would be too stubborn not to come, Anna," Hans said, walking towards them, still grinning wickedly. "I knew that nothing would ever separate you from your daughter. But I'm surprised that you didn't come sooner. I would've thought your family meant the world to you."

Kristoff started angrily towards Hans, but Anna laid a hand on his arm. "Just wait," she whispered.

"Smart move," said Hans, starting to walk towards them. "You know, I've always wanted to meet you, Kristoff. How did you, a lowly ice harvester, manage to win the heart of the beautiful princess of Arendelle? I'm sure it didn't take much. As I recall, it only took her a day to say yes to me. But then, she was rather desperate for someone to love her."

If Hans' words were meant to torture, it was working. But though Anna hated to admit it, his words rang true. She had been desperate for someone to love her, and if it wasn't Elsa, then the man who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. But these thoughts were nowhere near enough to push through the hatred she now felt for the man standing in front of her.

"Why did you kidnap Kirsten?" she asked, her voice shaky, but surprisingly calm.

Hans laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh that rang through the cave and sent shivers down Anna and Kristoff's spines. "I thought that was obvious," he said. "After you punched me and your sister the queen banished me, I had to get revenge somehow. And what better way to seek revenge than to kidnap the new princess of Arendelle?" He grinned wickedly again.

"I had good reason to banish you," said a cold voice from behind Anna and Kristoff. They turned and saw that Elsa had joined them in the cave, with Fredrik just behind her. Hans' smile faltered at the sight of his older brother.

"You!" he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Fredrik. "What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who told them about your scheme," Fredrik answered, moving up to stand next to Elsa.

"You see, Fredrik has been very helpful these past couple weeks," said Elsa, looking up at Fredrik and smiling. "He told us everything we needed to know about you: why you kidnapped Kirsten, where you might've taken her, your possible reasons for revenge."

"How did you know I was here?" Hans demanded.

"Well," said Fredrik, stepping closer until he was right in front of his brother. "Years ago, after one of our many teasing sessions, I followed you. It would seem you're not as sneaky as you once thought you were."

"You traitor!" Hans spat. "How can you work with her? Do you know what she can do? Do you know what she is?!" He pointed at Elsa.

"She's a kind, beautiful queen who cares for her subjects and loves her family more than anything else in the world," Fredrik answered in a hard voice. "But more importantly, she's an ordinary young woman that I happen to care very deeply for."

"She's a monster!" Hans yelled, his voice echoing off the cave walls. The sudden outburst startled Kirsten and she began to cry. Anna rocked her back and forth, trying to quiet her, all the while keeping her eyes on the scene in front of her.

"She is not a monster!" Kristoff shouted suddenly, his anger getting the best of him. He started walking towards Hans, his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"You don't know her!" Hans said fiercely. "You don't know what she's capable of!"

"No, you don't," said Kristoff, pointing his finger at Hans. "I know her well enough to say that she would never intentionally harm anyone, especially her family. That day on the fjord, her emotions just got the best of her. But she was overwhelmed by grief, because deep down, she really does love her sister, and would do anything to protect her."

"Because she was weak!" Hans shouted. "Her emotions got to her because she couldn't control them! That's how the winter was started in the first place!"

"She didn't know how!" Kristoff said, his temper rising. "It wasn't until Anna sacrificed herself and froze solid that Elsa realized what the secret was."

"Which was what?" Hans sneered.

"You should know, as Anna went to you first," said Kristoff quietly, but fiercely.

"True love?" Hans scoffed in disgust.

"Yes," said Kristoff. "But it wasn't the true love that she originally thought. It was one more powerful than that."

"What's that?" Hans spat.

There was a pause, and then Elsa stepped forward. Her eyes were cold and icy, and reflected the hatred she felt inside. "The love of family," she said. "Even though I shut Anna out for 13 years, she still loved me enough to risk her life to find me and bring me home, quite literally dying in the process. But my equally strong love for her brought her back, and now, our relationship is stronger than it has ever been."

Silence greeted Elsa's words. The only sound was the quiet whimpering of Kirsten, who was still nestled in her mother's arms.

"Well, that's all well and good," said Hans, sneering again. "But what does he have anything to do with this?" He pointed at Fredrik again.

"I'm here to help the queen of Arendelle and her family expose you for the lying, murderous wretch that you are!" said Fredrik, also raising his voice.

What happened in the next few minutes was so sudden, they barely had time to react. Hans pulled his arm back and punched Fredrik in the nose. The blow was so hard, Fredrik was sent sprawling to the ground. Elsa ran over to him, but not before shooting an icy blast at Hans.

"Are you okay?" she asked, carefully helping him to a sitting position.

"I'm fine," he answered, but he winced slightly. It seemed Hans had broken his nose. "Though my nose would say otherwise." He touched it gingerly and winced again.

"Where'd Hans go?" Anna asked, looking around, still holding tight to Kirsten. It seemed that Hans had vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

"There!" said Kristoff, pointing outside the cave. They all looked where he was pointing. It was hard to tell in the almost pitch blackness, but they could see a dark shape moving among the trees.

"We have to catch him!" Anna cried, hurrying to the opening of the cave. "We can't let him get away!"

"We won't, Anna, I promise," said Elsa, moving to stand beside her sister. She raised her hands and shot ice out the cave opening, creating an icy staircase so they could all safely exit the cave. Elsa didn't know why she hadn't thought of that when they had first arrived, but there was no time to dwell on that. They had to catch up to Hans.

"HANS!" Fredrik roared through the darkness. "You can't run from this!"

"Watch me!" yelled the figure ahead of them, cackling madly.

"We'll – never – catch – him," Anna panted, running as fast as she could while still keeping a tight hold on Kirsten.

"Hold on," Elsa said, stretching out her arms to make everyone stop. She then raised her hands, took a deep breath, and shot a blast of ice in the direction Hans was running. A solid wall of ice erected itself right in Hans' path, and Hans, not expecting it, slammed right into it and crumpled into a heap on the ground.

They all ran to where Hans was picking himself up, breathing heavily from his attempted escape. Fredrik made his way to the front of the group, unsheathed the sword at his side, and pointed it at Hans. "Get up," he ordered in a voice full of fury.

Hans slowly stood up. The smirk had left his face, and for the first time that night, he looked fearful.

"You almost killed the queen and princess, you tried to take over a kingdom that wasn't yours, and you kidnapped the princess's daughter," said Fredrik, keeping the point of his sword under Hans' chin and looking him straight in the eyes. Though he was six years older than his brother, they were almost the same height. "I have never been more ashamed of anyone in my family."

"What are you going to do?" Hans asked, his eyes wide and fearful.

Fredrik didn't answer. His own eyes were filled with malice as he raised his sword above his head, ready to strike, when he felt a cool hand on his arm. He turned and saw that Elsa had come up beside him.

"Don't," she said softly. "This is not the answer."

"Elsa," said Fredrik, his voice calm and steady despite the hatred and shame he was feeling at the moment. "This man is—"

"I know what he is," she interrupted, putting more pressure on his arm, trying to get him to lower his sword. "And I know what he is capable of. In case you forgot, Anna and I have had first-hand experience dealing with him."

"But Elsa," said Fredrik, turning his head so his emerald green gaze met her icy blue one. "Think. Think what he has done. He deserves it."

"No one deserves it," she said, laying a cool hand on his cheek. "And it is not something that I would wish on anyone, and I'm sure your parents would agree with me."

"You don't know them," Fredrik whispered, his voice starting to shake.

"You're right, I don't," said Elsa, smiling slightly. "But would any parent want to see one son killed by another, no matter how terrible the deed?"

"This is different," Fredrik whispered.

"That may be true," said Elsa. "But I think we should let someone of higher authority decide that. Please, Fredrik." She looked at him imploringly, still trying to gently urge his arm down.

There was a moment of silence, when nobody spoke or moved. Even baby Kirsten was quiet, possibly having fallen asleep in her mother's arms. The only sound was Fredrik's heavy breathing. Finally, he gave in to Elsa's coaxing and slowly lowered his arm back to his side. There was a scrape of metal as he sheathed his sword.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, standing up on tiptoe and kissing his cheek. She blushed slightly, suddenly realizing what she had just done, but thankfully, it was still too dark for anyone but Fredrik to notice, and he chose to overlook it in light of the current situation.

"What should we do with him?" Fredrik asked, jerking his head in Hans' direction. Thankfully, he was still in the same spot as before.

"I think it would be best if we take him to the king and queen," Elsa replied. "They'll be able to make a better decision. In the meantime, I think he should be bound and gagged. Kristoff, do you still have that rope from earlier?"

"Right here," Kristoff answered, walking over and handing it to her.

"Thank you," said Elsa, taking it from him. "Fredrik, would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," he said, smiling as he took the rope from Elsa and tightly tied Hans' hands behind his back. As an extra precaution, Elsa coated the knotted rope with a layer of ice to help ensure that Hans wouldn't easily escape, at least until they made it to the king and queen. Fredrik then located his horse, where the bag of supplies was still tied. He rummaged inside it for a few minutes before extracting a piece of cloth. Once he had returned to the group, he balled up the piece of cloth in his hand and shoved it roughly into Hans' mouth, gagging him. He whistled, and the horses came trotting up to the group.

"Elsa, you take my horse," Fredrik instructed. "Anna, Kristoff, you take the other two."

Kristoff nodded, and walked over to the other two horses. Anna gave Kirsten to her father, who held her while she mounted. Anna carefully took her back and nestled her securely in her arms, while Kristoff mounted the other horse. Elsa, however, was the only one who hadn't moved.

"What about you?" she asked Fredrik.

"Don't worry," said Fredrik, smiling at her reassuringly. "I'll be walking to make sure my brother doesn't try to escape again."

Elsa nodded, mounted the remaining horse, and the group started making their way back. It was still too dark to make out much of anything, but after a few hours' riding – and walking, in Fredrik and Hans' case – the sky started lightening and they were better able to see where they were going. They had spent most of the last few hours in silence until Anna broke it and voiced her concerns.

"What do you think the king and queen will do with Hans?" she asked Kristoff, who was riding next to her.

Kristoff was silent for a moment. "I don't know," he said finally. "I know Elsa doesn't want him killed, but I still hope that the king and queen aren't too lenient. He still deserves a harsh punishment for what he did."

"I agree with you, but I think Elsa made the right decision by not allowing Prince Fredrik to kill Hans," Anna said. Wait, what? She had never before agreed with any of Elsa's decisions, at least not willingly. Why was she starting now? Maybe because, for the first time in her life, she thought that Elsa had made the best decision for all concerned. She was, after all, a queen, and whatever she says goes. And Anna couldn't argue with that.

But why exactly did Elsa refuse to let Prince Fredrik kill Hans? Was it because she wanted to give him a chance to redeem himself? Anna didn't think that Hans was quite the type of person to feel remorse, but then again, anything was possible. And besides, she still hardly knew him.

Anna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the sun had risen and they were arriving at the palace gates. Looking up at them, she noticed that they were big, tall, and wooden, much like the palace gates in Arendelle. Each door was emblazoned with the Southern Isles coat of arms, two crossed swords with a crown. Two big, heavy brass knockers hung beneath.

Fredrik pushed his brother up to the front of the group, lifted one of the knockers, and banged on the door three times. After about a minute, the doors opened, revealing a tall, uniformed guard, who bowed upon seeing the prince.

"Prince Fredrik, welcome back," he said in a deep voice.

"Thank you, Finn," said Fredrik.

"What service may I do for you this morning, your highness?" Finn asked, bowing again.

"We are here to see the king and queen."

* * *

**Well, this chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted (again), but I think it's okay. Originally, it was gonna have a lot more action, but this is what happens when you don't listen to yourself. Hahaha. :) Also, I kinda had the thought of turning Fredrik into a bad guy who helps Hans lure the royal family to his secret hiding place, but then I decided against it. I thought that _some_ good had to come out of this family.**

**Hopefully, if all goes well, this story will have at least two more chapters, chapter 9 being mostly about the king and queen's final decision on what to do with Hans and the royal family returning home, and chapter 10 will mostly be a closure chapter, possibly taking place a few days after the conflict is resolved.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Another chapter coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it took a while, but here's chapter 9! Again, I really do apologize for leaving you guys hanging. I truly didn't mean to. I got some more work and didn't have as much time for writing. The only times I could write were in the morning before I started working, during my lunch hour, and in the evenings, plus sporadic breaks during the afternoon when I could get away with it. :) Thanks yet again for all the reviews, faves, and follows! I love you guys! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The group was led through the gates, still on their horses, whose hooves made a soft clip-clopping sound on the cobblestones. Once inside, they all dismounted, Kristoff holding Kirsten while Anna got down. They all looked up at the castle while the guard oversaw the care and keeping of the horses. Like most castles, it was made of stone, wood, and glass, and had many turrets and towers. It wasn't nearly as pretty as the Arendelle castle, but was still impressive all the same. The stone was somewhat darker in color and the glass in the windows looked thicker and more resistant to shattering.

Quick footsteps announced the guard's reappearance. "You may proceed up to the entrance," he said, bowing. "A footman will be waiting on the other side of the doors."

"Thank you, Finn, that will be all," said Fredrik, nodding.

Finn bowed and resumed his station at the gates.

"Let's go, you," said Fredrik roughly to Hans, pushing him forward and up the steps to the entrance, with Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff following. He knocked on one of the tall, wooden doors, which opened to reveal a tall footman, who bowed upon seeing Fredrik.

"Your highness," he said, upon straightening. "Welcome back. How may I be of service to you?"

"My companions and I request a meeting with the king and queen," Fredrik replied. "We would like to ask their judgment on what to do with _this_." He dragged Hans into greater prominence.

"Their majesties are in council at the moment, but they should be finishing up soon," said the footman, taking out a small pocket watch and looking at it. "Shall I inform them that you're here?"

"Yes, thank you, Lars," Fredrik replied.

"In the meantime, shall I show you to the receiving room?" Lars asked.

"Thank you, Lars, but I think we'll let the king and queen decide where to receive us," said Fredrik.

"Yes, your highness," said Lars. "Please follow me." He led them into a large entrance hall, with a flagged stone floor and a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors. "I shall inform their majesties that you've arrived," Lars said, and he left, his footsteps receding down the hallway.

Kristoff turned to Fredrik, still holding Kirsten. "How much do you know about the king and queen?" he asked.

Before Fredrik could answer, however, Kirsten chose that moment to wake up and start fussing. Kristoff rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her, but to no avail.

"She's probably hungry," Anna said, gently taking Kirsten from him. "I'll go feed her. God knows if Hans did after he kidnapped her." She glared furiously at Hans, but as he was still bound and gagged (both magically and non-magically), he was unable to do more than glare back at her.

"You can use the first floor drawing room," said Fredrik, smiling. "Just go up one flight of stairs and it's the first door on your left. There's usually no one in there at this time of day, so you'll be ensured of some privacy."

"Thank you," said Anna, also smiling. "Be back in a bit." She kissed Kristoff on the cheek and left, still trying to soothe a squealing Kirsten.

"So, how much do you know about the king and queen?" Kristoff repeated his question.

"They are some of the kindest people you will ever meet," Fredrik replied. "Probably the fairest and most just rulers the Southern Isles has ever had."

"How well do you know them?" Elsa asked, coming up beside him.

"Well, I've known King Anders my whole life," said Fredrik, smiling and taking her hand. She didn't pull away, which he took as a good sign. "But then again, that's because he's my oldest brother. Queen Cathrine I know well enough to like."

"What do you know about her?" Elsa asked, looking up at him.

"She's kind, gentle, and intelligent," Fredrik answered. "Not a princess, but still from a very good family. Her father is a wealthy merchant and her mother is a well-known seamstress."

"How did they meet?" Kristoff asked, smiling. "The old, traditional way?"

"Actually, they were friends from childhood," said Fredrik. "But then Cathrine and her parents moved away for a few years and they lost contact. But then they reconnected at Anders' coronation a few years ago and they've been together ever since." He smiled down at Elsa, and she smiled back.

"How romantic!" said a voice. They looked around to see that Anna had returned, carrying Kirsten, who was asleep again.

"That was quick," said Kristoff, smiling as she came up to the group.

"I think she just needed to be someplace quiet," said Anna, looking down at their sleeping daughter. "Sometimes, she gets fussy just by being around too many people."

Shuffling footsteps announced the reappearance of the footman, Lars. "Their majesties have exited council and have agreed to meet with you in the study," he said, bowing. "If you would kindly follow me, please."

Anna and Kristoff started following him up the stairs, Anna walking a bit slowly so as not to disturb Kirsten. Elsa, who was still holding Fredrik's hand, glanced up at him. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. She did the same thing before falling into step behind her sister and brother-in-law, with Fredrik bringing up the rear, dragging Hans along with him.

Lars led the group upstairs to the first floor and down a long hallway, stopping about halfway down. They were facing a set of tall, wooden pocket doors. Lars opened them and bowed them into a large, wood-paneled room. An ornate desk and chair sat in front of a large window facing them. Two straight-backed chairs sat in front of the desk. Taking up most of the wall to their left was a large map of the Southern Isles and its outlying areas. To their right was a large marble fireplace with a stack of wood inside waiting to be lit. Two squashy, comfortable-looking armchairs sat facing it. An ornate mirror hung above the mantle, reflecting the room and its occupants. What wall space was left was taken up by a tall bookshelf.

"Their majesties will be with you shortly," he said, and he left, sliding the doors closed behind him.

Anna walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down, gently cradling Kirsten, who was still sleeping. Kristoff sat on the arm next to her. Elsa, Fredrik, and Hans remained standing.

They didn't have to wait long before the doors slid open again and the king and queen entered. King Anders was tall and looked much like his brothers, but with storm gray eyes and a few streaks of gray in his dark hair, making him look more distinguished. Queen Cathrine, on the other hand, was fair, with light skin, amber eyes, and light, reddish-brown hair coiled into a braided bun at the base of her neck. She smiled upon seeing Fredrik.

"Fredrik, it's so wonderful to see you," she said, walking over and embracing him.

"It's wonderful to see you, too, Cathrine," said Fredrik, pulling away and smiling. "I trust my brother is treating you well?"

"Hey, watch it!" said Anders, laughing. "Remember I still have power over you, not just as your king but also as your brother."

"It's good to see you, too, Anders," said Fredrik, walking over and thumping him playfully on the back.

"Who are your friends?" Anders asked, looking around at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle," said Fredrik, gesturing at each in turn, "her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, Princess Anna's husband, Kristoff Bjorgman, and their baby girl, Kirsten."

"Queen Elsa," said Cathrine slowly, recognition dawning on her face. "Snow Queen Elsa? I have heard so much about you. It is an honor to meet you." She shook Elsa's hand in both of her own.

"Th-thank you," said Elsa, a bit uncertainly.

"Well, now that we're through with introductions, let's get down to business," said Anders, sitting down behind his desk. "Lars said it was very important."

"It is," said Fredrik, and he dragged Hans in front of him so that he was in direct eye line with his oldest brother.

"Him?!" Anders shouted, standing up. "What did you bring him for? I thought we had locked him up."

"Well, apparently, he escaped," said Fredrik.

"What has he done now?" Anders asked, sitting back down.

"Kidnapped the princess's daughter," said Fredrik in disgust. "Among other things. I was going to kill him, but Queen Elsa requested that I bring him here instead and let you determine the appropriate punishment."

He looked back at Elsa and smiled at her. She smiled back. Of course, Anna noticed the brief exchange and pointed it out to Kristoff, that mischievous smile on her face again. Kristoff just rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was also smiling.

Anders looked up at Cathrine, who was standing next to him and hadn't said a word throughout the whole exchange. He looked back at Fredrik.

"Well, if his recent actions are any indication," he said, "and if what you say is true, there seems to be no punishment severe enough to make sure that he doesn't do something like this again."

"But there must be something you can do," said Anna, standing up carefully so she wouldn't disturb Kirsten and walking over to join the rest of the group, Kristoff following her. "We can't just let him go." She glared at Hans again.

"Anna's right," said Elsa, coming up beside her. "As her sister, I promised that I'd do whatever I could to find Kirsten and make sure she's safe. I lived up to the first promise and I intend to live up to the second one."

Silence greeted Elsa's words. The king and queen looked at each other. They seemed to have made a silent agreement because the king nodded.

"There is another option," he said slowly. "But it's very unorthodox, and only used in the most dire circumstances."

"Trust me, this is a very dire circumstance," said Kristoff darkly.

"Kristoff, let him finish," said Anna quietly, gently laying a hand on his arm. "What is this other option, your majesty?"

"Well, there is a small island owned by the Southern Isles about a day's journey north of here," Anders replied. "Most of the island is taken up by a large, well-fortified prison. As it's surrounded on all sides by ocean, it is virtually impossible to escape from. It's where we send the most notorious criminals."

"And you think Hans is criminal enough to be sent there?" Elsa asked.

"Well, your majesty, considering the charges against him – attempted murder of you and your sister and the kidnapping of your niece – I believe we have a very justifiable reason for sending him there," Anders answered.

There was a moment of silence. Elsa looked around at Anna and Kristoff. Anna shrugged. Elsa turned back to the king and said, "King Anders, if you don't mind, I would like to discuss this possible sentencing with my family before we make the final decision."

"Of course, your majesty," said King Anders, nodding.

"Thank you," said Elsa, and she turned to her sister and brother-in-law. Before she could say anything, however, Anna spoke up.

"Do you think this is the best option there is?" she whispered.

"I think it's the only option we have left," Elsa answered just as quietly. "I mean, if it's true what King Anders said about this prison being virtually impossible to escape from, there's almost no chance of Hans escaping and trying to come back to Arendelle."

"So you think we should go along with this decision?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, I do," said Elsa, nodding. "After all, it was my idea to bring him here in the first place. Are we all in agreement, then?"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and then back at Elsa, and they nodded. Elsa turned back to King Anders.

"We have reached an agreement," said Elsa. "And we all believe that this is the best and only option we have. We have agreed to go along with the suggested sentence."

"Elsa, are you sure?" Fredrik asked, coming up to her and taking her hands in his. "This is a very final decision."

"Fredrik, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," said Elsa, smiling at him.

"All right, then," he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He moved to stand next to her.

King Anders stood up and addressed everyone. "We're all in agreement, then?" There was a general murmur of assent. "Very good. Now then." He looked directly into Hans' eyes. "Prince Hans, you have been brought back here on charges of attempted murder of the queen and princess of Arendelle and the kidnapping of the princess's daughter. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Fredrik finally removed the gag from Hans' mouth to give him a chance to speak, but there was only silence as Hans just glared at his oldest brother.

"Very well," said Anders, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you are henceforth stripped of your title, and you will be shipped off to the island prison on the next available ship. You have dishonored this family and we have never been more ashamed."

The king rang a small bell on his desk, and Lars came shuffling in a moment later. "Yes, your majesty?" he said, bowing.

"Summon the captain of the guards and two more guards along with him," said King Anders.

"Right away," Lars said, and he shuffled out again.

"Until a ship is ready, we will lock this menace up in the dungeon," King Anders explained. "And this time, we will make _absolutely sure_ he doesn't escape before he's shipped out."

A few minutes later, the captain of the guards appeared, flanked by two others. "You sent for us, your majesty?" said the captain in a deep voice.

"This man is to be shipped out to the island prison on the next available ship," the king replied. "Until a ship is ready, he is to be locked in the dungeon. And this time, guard him with your lives."

"Yes, sire," said the captain, bowing again. "Come along, you." The two guards seized Hans and started dragging him out the door. Before disappearing around the corner, they heard him say, "You'll regret this! All of you!"

Anna, still holding Kirsten, buried her face in Kristoff's chest.

"Shh, it's over," he said, kissing her hair. "She's safe. We're all safe."

"I know," she said, sniffling. "I'm so glad. That's why I'm crying."

Kristoff just smiled and rolled his eyes. He would never understand his wife's mood swings.

* * *

The family was led back downstairs to the entrance hall. Before they left, Elsa turned to address the king and queen.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to see us today," she said, smiling.

"Well, it was the least we could do after what you and family have been through," said Cathrine, taking Elsa's hands in her own and squeezing them gently. "If there is anything more we can do, don't hesitate to call on us."

"You've done more than enough already," said Elsa, and the two queens shared a brief hug before parting. Elsa then walked over to Fredrik, who was standing a few feet away. He smiled as she approached, and she returned it.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said, taking her hands in his.

"I guess so," said Elsa, looking up into his striking green eyes. "Thank you for all your help these last couple weeks."

"It was my pleasure," he said, smiling. "I just wish we had been able to spend more time together."

"Well, don't give up hope just yet," said Elsa, smiling mischievously. "I was thinking of having a party to celebrate the return of my niece. Just a small one, with close friends and family."

"You consider me family?" Fredrik asked, smiling again.

"I consider you a friend," said Elsa, stepping closer.

"A close friend?" Fredrik asked, also stepping closer.

"Yes," said Elsa quietly, not taking her eyes off his.

"How close?" he whispered.

"This close," Elsa whispered back, and she leaned up, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they deepened the kiss. For a second, Elsa thought she heard Anna whisper something to Kristoff, but for the first time, she didn't care who saw them.

* * *

**Whew! Another long chapter! I wasn't expecting it to be this long. I'm also not entirely happy with how it turned out, especially the part about Hans' sentencing. **

**In case you were wondering, I did base the island prison off Azkaban Prison from Harry Potter. I got the idea of the stripping of Hans' title and shipping him off from the movie Ever After (where the same thing happens to the baroness), and I based Elsa and Fredrik's "almost" goodbye off Susan and Caspian's goodbye at the end of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (the movie version by Disney).**

**Hope you enjoyed! Last chapter coming soon! (Which will probably be shorter than most of my other chapters.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, only three days since my last chapter, and it only took me two days to write it! Are you guys impressed? ;) I wanted to get it up as soon as I could. Anyway, here's the final chapter of my third Frozen fanfic. I can't thank you guys ENOUGH for all the faves, follows, and reviews. They really made the difference! Anyway, hope you enjoy this final installment and keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

The next couple weeks were the happiest that Anna could remember, happier than the day the gates had been opened for the first time in 13 years, and happier than the day she and Elsa had finally re-established their sisterly bond. Less than a week after their return (with Prince Fredrik as Elsa's special guest), they received a missive from the king and queen of the Southern Isles informing them that Hans had been officially shipped out and locked up in the island prison and assuring them that he wouldn't escape again anytime soon.

But the happiest part of it all was that Anna and Kristoff finally had their baby girl back. Kirsten was now two months old and more playful than ever. To celebrate her return, Elsa had planned a small, private party in the family's private dining room, just the four of them and Fredrik. Elsa had had the cook prepare all of Anna's favorite foods (Kirsten, of course, being too little to eat anything solid yet): soup, roast, ice cream, and, of course, chocolate. As a special request, Anna asked that Elsa provide some "special" decorations. She was a little hesitant at first, thinking of Fredrik, but after a little pushing from Anna, she agreed.

It was the evening of the party, and Anna and Kristoff were getting ready in their room. Anna had donned a floor-length dress of similar design and style as the dress she had worn for Elsa's coronation, except that it was different shades of magenta instead of black and green. She had left her hair mostly loose but had pulled back the front sections of her hair into a braided headband. As she had traded her Arendelle crocus pendant three years ago, she had put on a beautiful ice white necklace that Elsa had made her for her last birthday.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she felt Kristoff's arms around her.

"I love it when you leave your hair loose," he said, breathing in her familiar scent of coconut oil that she loved to bathe in. "You look so pretty. I wish you would leave it loose more often."

"I only leave it loose on very special occasions," said Anna, smiling at him in the mirror. "Now let me go for a minute while I finish up." She pushed him playfully but firmly, and just hard enough to make him let go. But he grabbed her again, laughing, and she slapped him. He started dragging her backward until they toppled onto the bed. They then engaged in a brief, playful tussling match, Kristoff kissing her all over and Anna trying hard to get away and not laugh at the same time. "Kristoff!" she said, her giggles finally getting the best of her. "Stop it! Someone will hear us!"

"I don't care," he said, still nuzzling her neck.

"I do," said Anna, laughing and pushing him off her. Not an easy task, considering how big he was. "Now come on, we're going to be late for the party." She scooted to the edge of the bed, stood up, and readjusted herself.

"Well, they can't start without the guest of honor," said Kristoff, smiling as he got up and walked over to Kirsten's cradle. She, too, was ready for the party, dressed in a frilly pink dress. "Let's go, my little princess," Kristoff said, gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "It's time for your special party." But Kirsten just cooed and babbled. "Yes, I can see how excited you are," he said, kissing her lightly.

He heard soft laughter behind him and turned to find Anna, who had been watching them the whole time. "What?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing," she said, but her smile gave her away. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said, smiling. "Let's go, shall we?" He carefully shifted Kirsten to his left arm and offered his right arm to Anna, which she took.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said in mock formality.

"My pleasure, princess," he said in the same formal tone she had used. They giggled as they started making their way down the hall.

After a short walk, they arrived at the doors to their private dining room. Anna opened them, as Kristoff was holding Kirsten, and they entered. The delicious smell of Fiskesuppe and roast lamb met their noses as soon as they walked in. Anna was so distracted by the food that she didn't notice Elsa's "special" decorations. Beautiful icy snowflakes patterned the walls, streamers made of ice crystals crisscrossed the ceiling, and a small ice sculpture of her, Kristoff, and Kirsten acted as a centerpiece for the table.

She looked around and saw that Elsa was standing at the head of the table, with Fredrik standing behind the chair to her right. She was wearing a dress similar to her snow queen dress, but it was of a deeper shade of blue, with a lower-cut bodice and a sash around her waist. Fredrik was wearing a dark suit with blue trim to match Elsa's dress. Anna ran to her sister and hugged her.

"Oh, Elsa, thank you so much for doing this," she said, pulling away.

"You're welcome," said Elsa, smiling.

"And I really love the decorations," said Anna, looking around. "Your powers really are beautiful, Elsa."

"Thank you," said Elsa, smiling again. "Now come on, I bet you're hungry."

"How did you know?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I'm your sister," said Elsa, taking her arm and leading her over to the table. "I know everything about you."

"Really?" said Anna, smirking. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm always sure," said Elsa, smirking back. "For example, I heard what you and Kristoff were doing in your room just before the party."

Anna gasped dramatically. "My big sister was spying on me?" she said in mock surprise.

"I was not spying," Elsa denied. "I just happened to be passing by at the time."

Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Anna, please, I have better things to do with my time than spy or eavesdrop on you and Kristoff," Elsa said. "I trust you two well enough that I don't have to spy on you."

Anna still looked unconvinced, but Elsa was giving her a very "Elsa-ish" look, so she let the matter drop. Fortunately, Kristoff and Fredrik had been too busy exchanging pleasantries to notice the conversation between the two sisters. Anna and Elsa arrived at the table just in time to hear Fredrik say, "I've been thinking about asking her permission to court her."

"Ask who permission to court who?" Anna asked, sitting down next to Kristoff, after allowing Elsa to sit first.

Fredrik just smiled and said, "It's a special announcement—"

"—that will wait until after dinner," Kristoff finished for him, staring pointedly at Anna.

"Fine," she said, a bit huffily.

"Everyone, help yourselves," said Elsa, gesturing at the food on the table.

They did, and for the next few minutes, there was no sound except for the clinking of silverware and Kirsten cooing, still nestled in her father's arm.

"Oh, Elsa, before I forget," said Anna, between bites. "Remember that one question that I wanted to ask you before your first meeting with Prince Fredrik, and before we found out about Hans' escape?"

Elsa put down her fork. "Yes," she said slowly.

"Well," said Anna, playing with her fork. "I just thought that since Hans has been imprisoned and Kirsten is back and that everything's back to normal, tonight would be an appropriate time to ask that question."

"What question is that?" Elsa asked, folding her hands on top of the table.

"I was wondering if you could maybe make something special for Kirsten," Anna replied. "You know, to celebrate her return and all. I can understand if you don't want to, I mean, I know how hesitant you are using your powers in front of Prince Fredrik, but I just thought it would be nice….." She trailed off, looking down at her hands, which she had been twisting in her lap.

She felt a cool hand on her shoulder and looked up again to see that Elsa was smiling. "Anna, it's okay," she said. "I would love to make something for Kirsten. Besides, Prince Fredrik already knows, remember?" She looked back at Fredrik and smiled. He smiled back.

Anna then remembered the scene in her and Kristoff's bedroom just a few hours after Kirsten had been kidnapped. "Oh, yeah," she said. "I was asking him questions and you got upset and told me to stop. Guess I forgot." She smiled. "I apologize for all the questions, Prince Fredrik," she said.

"No need to, your highness," said Fredrik, waving away her apology. "Everyone gets curious now and then."

"Yes, but sometimes I can be a little too curious," said Anna. "And a lot of times, I tend to speak and act before I think. It's gotten me into trouble before."

"Anna, it's all right," said Elsa, knowing what she meant. "The past is in the past."

"I know," said Anna. "I'm just sorry that I was the reason for you to unleash your powers and run away because of it."

"Anna, you were not the reason," Elsa said. "It was mostly me. I was still unable to control my powers and my emotions just escalated. None of it was your fault. Okay?" She smiled reassuringly at Anna, who smiled back, and then threw her arms around her.

"I love you so much, Elsa," she said, her voice slightly muffled against Elsa's shoulder.

"I love you, too," said Elsa, hugging her back. "Now, on a happier note, what was it you wanted me to make for Kirsten?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Anna, shrugging. "I was thinking maybe something to hang above her cradle, something she can look at while she goes to sleep."

"Hmm," said Elsa thoughtfully. She thought for a moment, and then she started to twirl her fingers in the air in front of her, creating ice crystals and snowflakes that formed together to make a beautiful mobile, with a delicate handle made of ice that could easily attach to Kirsten's cradle.

"Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful," Anna breathed, taking the mobile carefully in her hands. "Kirsten will love this."

"She probably won't see it until morning, though," said Kristoff, smiling and looking down at his daughter, who had fallen asleep and was now sucking her thumb.

The silence was broken by someone clearing their throat. They turned to see that Fredrik had stood up and was getting ready to say something. They had been so distracted by Elsa's newest creation they had almost forgotten he was there.

"I would like to say something, if I could have your attention," he said, smiling. "First, I would just like to say how honored I am that I was invited here tonight. In just a few short weeks, I went from being an unwelcome stranger to someone who has earned the trust of a beautiful queen." He smiled at Elsa, and she smiled back. "It wasn't until I thought I would never see her again that I realized just how much I had come to care for her and wanted to get to know her better. So I thought tonight was just as good a night as any to ask the following question. Princess Anna," he said, directing his gaze to her. "May I have permission to court your sister?"

Anna gasped and put her hands over her mouth, not expecting the question. She looked at Elsa, who just smiled and nodded. She lowered her hands and said, "Well, it's really up to my sister, seeing as she's the queen and all." She looked at Elsa again and smirked. "But seeing as you two have kissed twice in the past month, you might as well make it official."

"Thank you, your highness," Fredrik said, smiling at her.

"On one condition," said Anna, standing up. "You must promise to treat her with all the love and respect that she deserves. She's had a hard life, and she doesn't want anyone who will make it harder."

"Understood, your highness," said Fredrik, nodding his head.

"Good," said Anna, sitting back down. "Now kiss her."

"Excuse me?" said Fredrik, confused.

"Kiss her," said Anna, smiling. "It makes it official."

Understanding what she meant, Fredrik offered his hand to Elsa, who took it. He gently pulled her up out of her seat, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, leaning into him, and he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, smiling a bit awkwardly.

They heard a stifled squeal behind them and turned to find Anna with a broad grin on her face and Kristoff with a small, teasing smile on his.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm so happy for you!" Anna cried, rushing over to her sister and hugging her.

"Welcome to the family," said Kristoff, smiling and shaking Fredrik's hand.

"Thank you," said Fredrik, smiling back. "I only hope it works out that I can become an official member of the family."

"Do you know what a family is, Fredrik?" Kristoff asked seriously. "A family is a group of people who cares about each other enough that they would do anything for them. Take Anna and Elsa, for example." He nodded over to where Anna and Elsa were talking quietly. "Elsa shut Anna out for 13 years, but Anna still loved her enough to sacrifice herself, and I'm sure Elsa would do the same thing for Anna."

They looked over at the women they cared for so much. Anna noticed them watching and waved them over, smiling. Kristoff went over and embraced her in a tight hug, trying not to squash Kirsten, who was still asleep in his arms. He then noticed that Fredrik hadn't moved and waved him over, too. He came, but a bit hesitantly. Elsa saw him and smiled, holding out her hand. He took it and linked his fingers with hers. She leaned into him, and he awkwardly put his arms around her. Kristoff caught his eye and smiled encouragingly at him, and he relaxed. Anna then declared a group hug and pulled Elsa and Fredrik into it. They were a family: her, Kristoff, Kirsten, Elsa, and now Fredrik. It was the best family she could ever have hoped for, and nothing would tear them apart ever again.

* * *

**Well, this chapter ended up being longer than I was planning, but it turned out just fine, anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm so proud of this story and even more proud of myself for how well it turned out. This truly has been an amazing journey and I can't thank you enough for all your support! I really couldn't have done this without you! My stories have gotten better and better because of you! (Okay, now I'm getting mushy.) :) Anyway, hope to see you all again for my next story, whenever that may be. Until then, goodbye, my friends! :D**


End file.
